Her Dixons
by HaloHunter89
Summary: A multi-shot I was prompted for about the Dixon brothers and Carol. Nothing redeeming about this. Rated VERY M. Takes place around the beginning of season 4. My Merle survived the governor and has both his hands.
1. Chapter 1

**There is absolutely nothing redeeming about this at all, it's pure smut. I've been slightly prompted with an idea, it started as one thing and mine and her back and forth led to this. So EnglishPoet18 I hope you thoroughly enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Also this is for my freebird of a Brother Haitus80! My welcome back to you...smut style.**

Carol watched the brothers walk out the gate their loud laughter bouncing off the walls of the prison and horse playing on their way to go hunting. It was normal for them to leave this early but she hated seeing them outside the fence and in danger. Her chest felt tight the entire time they were out there and she knew she wouldn't feel right till they were safe back on the other side of the fence.

Trudging back inside after waving goodbye to them one last time she sighed to herself and made her way to the kitchen. She wouldn't be falling back asleep anytime soon, she needed to occupy herself till they came back. She just hoped this didn't turn into one of their over night hunts cause she could really use the sleep.

She never slept good when Daryl was outside the fence. It had took awhile for her to warm up to Merle but after seeing how happy Daryl was and how much lighter Merle made him, she couldn't begrudge him his own brother. Merle had done a complete turn around, he was still the sarcastic asshole that said shit at the wrong time. Which he done on purpose but he tried and was making it work, if only for his brothers sake.

She chuckled to herself thinking about how quick people picked up on the protectiveness that was the brothers bond. Carol didn't even fully understand them herself but she loved being around them. There was something to be said about being around them watching Daryl smile and laugh openly while Merle joked and prodded him with shit. Sometimes it was like they were in their own world and you had to wait to be invited in. It was comforting, one could almost think the world hadn't went to shit if you were with them.

"Hey Carol what are you doing up?" Karen smiled walking into the kitchen. "I thought it was the other ladies chance to cook this morning?" She laughed.

Carol gave her a flat smile and nodded, "Couldn't sleep."

Karen leaned against the counter and Carol looked over at her giving her a small smile. Karen had tried very unsuccessfully to start a relationship with Daryl when she arrived at the prison. She still watched him and attempted talking him but Daryl mostly brushed her off only nodding and shrugging to what she'd say while he was looking for an out.

Daryl still didn't fool with the new people much, he tended to avoid them as much as possible. When he'd get cornered it always seemed his pleading eyes and scowl landed on her to get him away from them. Much to the disappointment to a lot of the new women, Daryl seemed to usually be with her, Merle, Rick, Or working with Carl. He never let his guard down though unless it was with Merle or her, never so much as with Merle.

"Daryl and Merle take off this morning?"

"Yeah about an hour ago, they wanted an early start." Carol smiled.

Karen nodded at her. Carol could feel her eyes sliding over her and shifted finishing up what she was doing as the other women walked in. Looking up at them and smiled broadly, "I got you started ladies, I'll let you have it from here." She dusted her hands off walking from the room and away from Karen.

She growled hearing the soft foot falls behind her knowing this had been coming for a while. Walking onward anyways she rounded the corner and stepped outside into the brisk morning air. Taking a deep breath she scanned the woods knowing they weren't there but couldn't help herself all the same.

She watched Karen walk up out of the corner of her eye. Not saying anything she waited for her to start not knowing where this was going.

"Carol can I ask you something?" Karen turned towards her crossing her arms over her chest.

Carol looked at her steadily and with a scowl that was so much Daryl Dixon that Karen looked away from her eyes. "What do you need?" Carol kept her voice normal.

"Are you with Merle?"

Carol's eyes widened slightly right as a loud uncontrolled laugh burst from her before she cut it off. Slapping her hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry." She laughed again shaking her head, "No, I'm not with Merle."

Karen nodded dragging her boot through the dirt, "Then Daryl?"

Carol brought her eyes to Karen letting her take in Karen's nervous appearance, "What is this about?"

Karen looked up, "Merle hardly talks to anyone besides Daryl, you, and Hershel really..And Daryl doesn't talk to many people either. Hell I think you and Maggie are the only women he talks to here."

"I know." she spoke looking back out to the fence as the walkers groaned slamming into it.

"If you're not with them..maybe you should step back and give some other people a chance to be with them." Karen's voice had hardened.

Carol whipped her head back around turning to face her, "Contrary to popular belief I aint the Dixon brother's keeper. If they want to talk to someone than by all means have at it. I'm not keeping them from talking to anyone or doing anything." Carol brushed past her walking inside. Her mind was a thunderstorm of thoughts she was having to swallow around.

**TWDTWD**

As the time passed thankfully Karen had stayed away but kept shooting her looks that was starting make Carol's temper flare. She could feel it in her posture and the way she was working. It wasn't like her to be so aggressive with stuff and snappy.

Maggie slid up to her grinning, "Who said what?" She laughed.

Carol growled and looked at her shaking her head, "It's nothing Maggie."

"Oh it's something. Don't think I've seen you this mad since Daryl pulled his last stunt on that run and almost got hurt." She prodded.

Carol looked around them, there were to many eyes on them for her to want to talk comfortably. Looking at Maggie she jerked her head to her motioning for her to follow. Leaving the room she could feel the eyes of the others on them and huffed.

Stepping into the showers she locked the door behind them. "We showering Carol?" Maggie laughed lightly bumping her hip into her.

Carol let a real smile break through and shook her head at younger girl. Sometimes she wished she could be that young again but then would think about the mistakes she had made and what she had learned over time. She wouldn't give that up for nothing.

"So who's ruffled your feathers. I expected to see you more lonesome with Daryl and Merle out." Maggie questioned turning serious.

"Karen." Carol huffed.

Maggie smiled broadly at her nodding, "She approached me the other day about you...I forgot to mention it to you."

"What about?"Curiosity burning through her voice.

"She was asking about if you were seeing anyone here." Maggie's eyes danced with amusement.

Running a hand through her hair, a gesture she had picked up from the brothers she huffed. "Why didn't she just come to me and ask?"

"She was asking when you were out with Daryl. I guess she figured I would know what she wanted." Maggie shrugged. "So what did she say?"

"She had the nerve to ask if I was seeing Merle! Then turned around and asked me if I was with Daryl." Carol laughed.

Maggie settle on the bench crossing her legs and had a mischievous smile looking up at her, "Can you blame her Carol, those two don't interact with many. Daryl just the original group and when he gets cornered he either gets you to save him or uses you as an excuse to get away. And Merle...well he doesn't fool with anyone really."

Carol set heavily next to her, "So people here think I'm with both?"

Maggie nodded nudging her and winked, "What the harm in letting them know it's just the one? Hell the group already knows, we knew at the farm. But honey mark your territory. If you don't those bitches are going to keep pushing him."

Carol smiled at her laughing, "If they push him to far he's liable to lose his shit on them. Besides them pissing him off makes for good angry sex from him."

Maggie's eyes went wide and she howled with laughter. "Fuck, I wish Glenn had some of that Dixon temper then."

Standing up Carol shrugged grinning at her, "She actually told me to back off and give the other women a chance."

Walking out the two were howling with laughter at the thought of Daryl being stalked around by the women here. Walking back into the common room Rick looked up and smiled at them brightly, "What's got you two smiling like that?"

Carol and Maggie started laughing even louder, "Daryl." In unison.

"He back already?" Rick smiled pulling her into a hug and then Maggie.

"Not that I know off." Carol shrugged looking around the common room.

Rick looked at Carol and pulled her off to the side a look of concern flashing through his eyes, "Listen when he gets back he's going to be mad. I can't expect Merle to help keep him calm, but I'm hoping you'll keep him from losing his shit before I talk to him." Rick looked at her with that knowing look.

She smiled, "Of course, I'll wrangle Daryl."

"Not just him Merle is an instigator. He listens to you, and I don't know if that's cause your with Daryl or because he genuinely likes you. But I'm hoping you can keep them from setting this situation on fire." Rick clarified his eyes flicking around the room before they came back to her.

Carol followed his eyes to and felt her lip curl in a slightly. "What doe she have to do with anything?"

Her voice had a edge to it that had Rick's eyes coming back to hers, "Carol it's nothing but just-"

Carol stepped towards him her eyes hardening. Rick stared her down but after facing to pissed off Dixon's Rick didn't faze her in the slightest. "You can tell me or you can handle those two together by yourself."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at her, "You know Daryl is protective of you. Karen has been talking about you to the other women getting them riled up. If he comes back and hears it he's going to rip into all them and you know Merle will follow him."

Carol looked back over at the woman and she smiled at her, "That's fine Rick, I'll take care of Daryl like always." Her voice was a little louder and she chuckled walking off.

Maggie was right she needed to make it clear Daryl wasn't fair game. Walking from the room she went about her day trying to think of how to get both Dixon's away from everyone so they wouldn't hear what was going on. She wasn't even really worried about what Karen was saying honestly, but it pissed her off that the other women were so easily riled up at her. Especially after how welcoming she had been and how much she had actually done for them.

**TWDTWDTWD**

Maggie slid into the common room and Carol looked up at her flushed face, "You told me to let you know when Daryl gets back. He just stepped through the fence and the hen party is out there." Maggie grinned at her.

Nodding Carol stood up handing Judith to Beth and walking out the door. Maggie fell in step with her, "What are you up to Carol?"

Carol looked at her and smiled, "Nothing, but according to Rick I need to keep both Dixon's occupied for the rest of the day and night."

Carol grinned at Merle and Daryl watching them drop the Buck they had got to the ground. Merle motioned to her to come to him and his eyes flashed to Daryl before coming back to hers. She quickened her steps and moved down the hill faster.

Carol got to them just as Karen was reaching for the hem of Daryl's shirt and he jerked back snapping at her. Carol walked past the other women and straight for him, she had seen concern in Merle's eyes. Something you never seen unless he wanted you too.

"What's the problem?" As she walked up to the brother's.

Merle went to speak but was cut off my Daryl's gruff voice snapping, "I said fuckin' quit." He moved closer to Carol.

Merle scowled at the woman before bringing his eyes back to Carol, "You need to get him in there..." Merle brought his eyes to Daryl and smiled, "He got hurt."

"Fuck you." Daryl growled grabbing his shit from the ground where he dropped it.

Carol turned to him and let her eyes slide over him inspecting for injuries, he scowled at her but and tried to walk past her when her hand flashed out grabbing his bicep. "Hold it Dixon."

Walking around in front of her she seen Merle smiling and shaking his head, "I'll get the buck up there, Carl will help."

Carol looked over her shoulder, "I need to talk to you two later, don't wander off."

Merle chuckled and walked away while she turned back to Daryl. "Where is the blood coming from?"

Daryl growled at her his eyes flicking to the people who were still watching them. "Later."

Carol grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it and sighed, "What happened?" She let it drop but didn't miss the look Karen had at his acceptance of her doing something he had all but hit her for.

"Fuck, I've had worse woman." His eyes burned and she felt her a twinge between her thighs. His smile was rueful and dirty at the same time as she stepped around her waking away.

"I know that much." She laughed taking one of his packs, "Still needs to be cleaned. What happened?"

Daryl chuckled looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "Merle wasn't watching what the fuck her was doing, Buck's antlers caught me when we dropped him to the ground earlier."

Carol chuckled and followed him inside, "I'll get the stuff to clean it and be up in a minute."

Carol walked away seeing Karen following Daryl. Growling she walked hurriedly towards the supplies and grabbed them up passing Rick on her way back.

"Don't worry I'll get them." Carol assured.

Walking into the room she looked at Daryl with a raised brow and stepped around Karen, "Excuse me." Her voice was terse as she set her stuff down.

"I can do this Carol since you have cooking duty." Karen smiled sweetly.

Daryl was the one who spoke, "No." His voice left no room for argument and Karen paled slightly looking down at him.

Karen held back her smile but she knew Daryl could see it in her eyes, "Karen can you excuse us, Daryl shirt off." She turned ushering Karen out and shut the cloth door giving them privacy.

Turning back to him he was setting on the bed with his shirt off leaning back on his hands. "They're not bad."

"Told you I've had worse." He gave her the same conspiratorial smile that had her blushing.

Carol looked up his sweaty torso to his heated eyes and swallowed shaking her head at him. "Your bad." She laughed.

Daryl pulled on a new shirt and laughed at her worse lightly. He hummed in the back of his throat at her as she tossed stuff in the garbage. She felt him behind her before he even touched her. His breath ghosted over her neck and shoulder, his mouth just by her ear.

His arms came around her pulling her back into his chest as he breathed in deeply resting his head in the crook of her neck. Sliding his hands under her shirt she sucked in a breath as they slid up he torso cupping her breast. She felt his growl rumble deeply in his chest and it sent a flood of searing heat to her already dripping core.

"No bra." He pinched her nipples and rolled them greedily between this fingers.

Breathing in deeply she pulled away only for him to hold her tighter to him. She could feel his erection digging into her ass along with his belt buckle, both causing her to swallow hard. "We can't right now Daryl." She panted.

Sliding his hand down her torso while the other worked her breast, his hand-made quick work of the button on her pants. Her breathing quickened and she moaned as his hand slid inside her panties. She was past feeling embarrassed at how wet she got from just being around him, she knew he liked that he had that effect on her.

"Wet for me." Her bit her neck and let his tongue sooth the sting.

She nodded and rocked her hips down against his hand moaning slightly, "Please Daryl."

"What do you want?" He growled deeply in her ear, his voice graveled.

"I want to cum." She panted shamelessly her head laying back on his shoulder.

"Again." Her growled in command.

"Please Daryl, let me come."

He sunk two fingers into her hooking them just right that had her knees buckling under her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply smelling his smell mixed with her own arousal. She jerked when his teeth and thumb both assaulted her at the same time. Tongue soothing the bite again, while his thumb worked her clit relentlessly quickly bringing her the release she had craved all day.

Daryl pulled her head around to his mouth, his kiss finishing her off. Her orgasm ripped through her so roughly he was supporting all her weight with the arm that had banded around her earlier. He kissed her with a hunger that usually left her with a ache that took days to get rid of. She whimpered as his hand was pulled from her soaked panties.

She watched his face as he brought his hand to his mouth, eyes locked with hers. She felt that heat in her core rising again as she watched him clean her from his fingers. She grinned at her around his fingers and growled releasing his hold on her.

Standing on weak legs she buttoned her pants looking down the length of his body to his obvious arousal. She went to speak right as Merle stepped in the room. She blushed and looked at Daryl as he pulled his fingers from his mouth no longer bothered by his brother's sudden appearances.

Merle gave a broad smile leaning against the wall, "Mouse your music to a mans ears."

"Shut up Merle." She huffed blushing harder.

"What ya need?" Daryl's rough voice broke the awkwardness.

"Wanted to see what Mouse needed us for...also to let you know Karen heard every bit of that." Merle laughed watching as Daryl adjusted the front of his pants.

Carol's eyes snapped up to his and he grinned at her jerking his head at the door. Carol followed his eyes and scowled right before she grinned at Merle.

Daryl walked past them both out the door and towards the common room, Carol and Merle both his flank. Carol looked over at Rick and he shot her a look telling her to get them out of there.

Daryl and Merle both dropped down into their normal spots and started eating, both talking in hushed tones. Carol walked over and noticed they kept giving her the same look before grinning. Merle looked up as she set down and nudged Daryl grabbing his hand and pulling it up to his face. "Smells damn good baby brother."

Daryl jerked his hand back and slapped Merle upside the head, "Shut the fuck up." Her warned.

Karen was watching them and sending dirty looks her way, whispering to the women at the table around her. Carol looked over at Rick and he made a shewing motion to her. "Rick asked us to clear some of the room out in another section. People are getting to crowded and he doesn't want it to start any tension."

Both brothers nodded at her rising to the stand at their full height looking down at her, "You listen to what we say and stay in between us at all times." Both commanded walking to get their stuff.

Carol felt her face flush and a rush of heat hit her even harder. She felt horrible considering she was with Daryl but there was something about both of them taking control like that had her feeling needy and aching for them.

She jumped when Maggie set down next to her with knowing eyes. Carol looked at the door way they disappeared through hearing the sounds of them gathering their knives and whatever else they were taking.

"Did Rick really say that or do you just want them to yourself for awhile." She teased shooting a look at Karen.

Carol laughed looking at Maggie, "Why do I get the feeling if that was the case you'd want every detail there was?"

"Because I most definitely would. Have you looked at those two, they are walking sex that is so primal it damn near gives a girl a orgasm just from a look." Maggie whispered as they stepped back in the room.

Carol looked at them and thought about what Maggie said, "You're right." With that she stood up and walked towards the waiting brothers at the door.

"Which am I right about Carol, that aint fair!" She called to her cocking her hip out.

Carol laughed loudly looking at Maggie over her shoulder as met the brothers. Daryl grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him as they stepped through, she threw a wink at Maggie and fell in between the brothers.

**TWDTWDTWD**

They had been working on clearing a different areas and Carol was laughing watching them. She was basically just following them around as they killed whatever straggler showed up, neither man letting anything get close to her.

"So Mouse you gonna say something to Karen about her stalking my brother?" Merle questioned.

"She aint stalking me." Daryl huffed pulling his arrow from the corpse of a walker that popped around a corner.

"The fuck she aint...didn't you say she tried to come in the -" Merle broke off with a grunt when Daryl's elbow hit him solidly in the ribs.

Daryl shot him a look that Carol didn't miss. "What were you saying Merle?" Carol questioned shooting a look of her own to Daryl as she stepped in front of him blocking them from each other.

Merle looked at his brother and then down to Carol, he grinned at her. "She tried to follow him to the shower block."

"Goddamn it." Daryl muttered.

Carol looked at him then at Merle. "When were you going to tell me?"

Daryl stormed away from them both and around the corner, "Ah fuck. Let's catch him before he does something fuckin' stupid."

Merle grabbed her arm dragging her after him. Merle got to him just as he went to go around another corner and grabbed his shirt to stop him. Daryl jerked away from the contact and the sounds of a ripping shirt could be heard. Carol walked closer and watched Merle stood off against his brother.

Carol walked closer, "If it makes you feel better she thought me and Merle were fooling around. Now she thinks all three of are."

Daryl and Merle both brought their eyes to her. Merle's hand had stilled on his brother not moving away from him and Daryl's chest heaved slightly. She walked closer, "She brought it up today, tried to get an attitude about it. Now she's talking to the other women, apparently their mad that I monopolize your time."

"Carol you can't say shit like that." Merle warned.

Carol looked at him and raised and eye brow stepping between them and looking at Daryl's ripped shirt. It was ripped in the front, it wouldn't expose his back. She brought her eyes to his and seen the fire burning there hotter than before. She watched as his eyes met his brothers and she suddenly felt like a caged animal.

"I was just telling you what they said..." Carol whispered feeling their heated gaze sweep her body.

She felt Daryl's hand slide around her wrist and tighten as he pulled her to him. "You should listen to him." His voice was strained.

Carol swallowed at the warning in their voice and watched as Daryl backed away from them both. Merle done the same and she felt the need more than ever to question them about their past and wondered more than ever how close exactly things got between them.

Carol followed closely behind Daryl and watching his lean and lithe body work open a door. She turned and looked at Merle, he had been quiet for awhile, his eyes met hers. There was a wicked look in them that had her clinching her thighs together, something that didn't go unnoticed by him either.

Chuckling he looked up as Daryl kicked the door open and stepped in. Carol walked in and leveled Daryl with a look that had him stopping what he was doing. He looked at her from his crouched position while he smoke. His shirt was hanging open and the light sheen of sweat on him had her wanting to rip the rest of his clothes off him.

"Why did you both say that when I told you what she said?" She turned and looked at Merle as he took Daryl's cigarette.

Both blowing a cloud of smoke looked at her seriously for a minute, she could didn't look away. "What if I don't want to listen." She challenged. She knew that would get Daryl, it always got him and she knew. He liked when she pushed him knowing he liked control. His nostrils flared and his eyes dilated.

"Carol." he warned harshly through deep breaths.

Her eyes were on his as Merle cleared his throat, "Listen Mouse...just don't."

Carol flashed her eyes to him and walked towards Daryl now that he was setting on top of the desk. Walking straight between his spread legs she grabbed a handful of his hair and kissed him with a bruising passion that had him grabbing her hips and lifting her into his lap. His hands smoothed over her ass and kneaded the flesh there before sliding up the back of her shirt and around the front cupping her breast.

Carol pulled her mouth from his panting and looked him in the eyes, she knew that if this happened there was no going back. Daryl looked at her heavily and waited to see where she was going with this. She smoothed her hand up his neck and to his cheek, "I love you." She whispered.

He breathed out heavily and she smiled at him turning to look at Merle who was watching them with interest. Grabbing his shirt she pulled him over to them and down claiming his mouth before he could comment. She jerked slightly when she felt to sets of hands slide across her skin. She knew exactly whose was whose by the way Daryl gripped her and Merle's were more tentative seeing how serious she was about this.

Moaning she rolled her hips down into Daryl's growing erection, his grip tightened on her hips and he pinched her nipple roughly causing her to bite Merle's bottom lip drawing blood. He grunted and she released his mouth looking back at them both. She felt his fingers slide over the visible bite mark Daryl left on her neck earlier, her breathing picked up and he looked at her giving her a lascivious smile.

Daryl jerked her shirt up and over her head causing her to shudder with desire. She felt the heat from Merle behind her as he started working on her button open on her jeans. Grabbing Daryl by the hair and reaching over her shoulder and grasping Merle's neck she pulled them both towards her. Daryl already knowing what she wanted moved without further prompting and sunk his teeth into her neck growling, marking her. Merle followed suit on the other side and she moaned loudly. There teeth marking and bruising her while their tongues lashed out soothing the marks making her drip more.

Merle's hands on her hips lifted her while Daryl worked her pants down her legs. Quickly kicking her boots off as her pants and underwear were pulled down in one quick motion from her body. She was completely bare to both brothers. While this was nothing new for her and Daryl she couldn't help but to feel shy at Merle seeing her like this. No matter that it was her who started it, who wanted it.

Merle set her back on Daryl and she felt his hand slide up her body while the other grabbed her throat pulling her head back. His mouth descended on hers and he devoured her. She moaned into his mouth as she felt Daryl's mouth close over one of her hardened nipples, biting down. Merle working her other breast as Daryl's tongue lashed and teased it through his nipping teeth.

She grabbed for Daryl's belt needed to feel him for him to feel her, jerking at his belt he grunted and released her nipple from her mouth.

She felt them both chuckled and rocked herself down harder into Daryl's rigid cock. He grunted and looked at her and then over her head at his brother. The next thing she knew Daryl had stood up her legs automatically locking around his waist as he moved across the room. She was panting loudly with nerves and excitement, she tried to slow down her breathing but just made it worse.

She looked at where Daryl set down at with her still in his lap. She hadn't even noticed there was a couch in here to caught up in her own want. She jumped at the sound of a locking sliding home. She looked down at Daryl's eyes and he was watching her for any sign of hesitancy, she smiled at him and leaned forward claiming his mouth again.

Where Daryl was all smoldering fire that burned low in her groin when he was around, Merle was like a cool breeze that fed that fire. The two together fed off the same energy that she came to depend on. Breathing deeply she rolled her hips into Daryl again getting his pants open and jerking on them to get them off his hips, she couldn't wait any longer.

Lifting herself up on her knees as Daryl lifted his hips allowing her the room to pull his pants down. She worked them down frantically as she heard the unmistakable sound of Merle's belt being loosed. She placed her hands on Daryl's shoulders and put her forehead to his as she sunk down on his rock hard length. Their moans and breath mixing together as she encased him in her dripping heat, nodding her head his hands gripped her hips.

Daryl turned on the couch his back up against the arm of it, one of his feet on the floor as the other was on the couch. He never let her move keeping her flush with his groin. It was killing her, in a sweet tortuous way. She knew just from the twinge she was already feeling she was going to be sore. She was always sore from him anytime they had sex. He grunted as she clinched her inner muscles wanting to beg him to move, but his eyes and hands kept her still.

She tensed for a fraction of a second when she felt Merle behind her. Daryl's hand came from her hip and ran up her the center of her chest to her throat, tightening his grip he pulled her forward. "Shh, relax Carol. It's nothing we haven't done before." He soothed with a roughened and lust heavy voice.

Daryl smiled at her again calming her down more and she tried to rock her hips but was unable to from the position she was being held in. She wasn't able to move unless they allowed it. She knew Daryl good enough to know that he was commanding and domineering in bed, she was guessing Merle was going to be the same.

She felt Merle's hand grab the side of her hip that Daryl's hand had abandoned and she let out a breath feeling heat rush through her again. Daryl growled at the feeling and kissed her roughly. She moaned forgetting momentarily that Merle was there her eyes slamming shut.

She felt his finger slide inside her just as Daryl let her hip go and encouraged her to move over top him. Nodding her head through the kiss she rocked her hips as she felt Merle stretching her, getting her ready. Rolling her hips down into his as he thrust up Carol leaned more into him her head going to the crook of his neck.

She mourned the loss of Merle's fingers as soon as he pulled them from her. Daryl's hand slid down to her clit circling it slowly distracting her as Merle lined himself up with her. Grunting she moaned as he sunk into her. The feeling of the two of them filling her so completely almost to the point of busting. She stilled her rocking hips and sunk her nails in Daryl's chest and raked them down leaving bloody scratch marks.

"Put your arms behind your back" Merle's voice commanded.

Carol let go of her hold on Daryl and brought them around behind her. She felt the cool leather wrap around her wrist from his belt then bite harshly as he tightened it down. Daryl at the same moment slammed him his hips up into her causing her jerk against him and moan loudly while rocking back into Merle.

Both brothers grunted and started delivering punishing thrust that had her pinned between them. She felt trapped and started breathing heavier and met Daryl's eyes, the look he was giving her set her skin on fire. His hand on her throat tightened as he slid in and out of her deeply over and over. The brothers working in tandem with each other, Carol was sure in that moment this wasn't the first time this had happened for them.

Grunting she turned her head in Daryl's grip and watched Merle behind her. He was holding the belt wrapped around his fist keeping angled the way he wanted, the way he needed. He grunted and slammed in to her over and over, never braking stride.

"Harder." She panted to them.

She felt their chuckles resonate in her core and flooded them both. Growling they renewed their efforts and started hitting her in earnest now. Daryl's thrust lifting her while Merle's drove her down harder on to his brother.

"Oh god...I can't-" Panting almost painfully through the pleasure Carol half sobbed, "It's to much."

"You can." Daryl growled at her. Kissing her roughly and biting down on her lip.

"And you will..." Merle warned her pulling the belt tighter causing her arms to pull back more.

The action had her breast thrusting more towards Daryl as they bounced. His tongue flashed out licking the bead of sweat sliding down the center of her chest just before his mouth closed over her over sensitized nipple. Sucking hard her growled around it causing her to moan, she rocked her hips into him harder feeling herself start tense around them.

Merle leaned forward his solid frame shadowing hers as he worked her harder than before. She felt his tongue slide up her neck and to her ear, "So fuckin' beautiful Carol." Her groaned.

She nodded her head watching as his brother worked her clit and breast. Merle's teeth sinking into her neck brought her over the edge quickly. Her orgasm tipped her world upside down and she started gasping for air. Merle and Daryl at the same time sped up their pace, each having a hand on a hip moving her and rocking her the way they needed her.

When she was able to get a full breath as her orgasm settled and her limbs felt spent she felt Merle's head drop to her shoulder and his low groan. She could feel him throbbing inside her feeling her. He was still thrusting through his own orgasm just as she felt Daryl's pull him under. Growling he ground his hips into her brutally insuring she was going to be even more sore then she was already guaranteed. She would feel him for days and what he'd done to her body.

His motions and the feel of both of them flooding and throbbing inside her set off another powerful orgasm that rocked her to the core. She Set up straight her back going rigid as her core muscles and dripping pussy milk him for everything he had. Panting she moaned loudly jerking at her bound wrist.

"Oh Fuck." Daryl grunted into her throat.

She slumped forward laying on his chest as she felt Merle releasing her hands from their bound and bruised position. Falling limply at her sides she released a sated breath closing her eyes.

Feeling Daryl's hands smooth up her back as Merle pulled out causing her to wince she settled more against him comfortably. She wasn't ready to move, she needed him after what just happened. She needed him to hold her, know he wasn't going to run. His hands never stopped rubbing soothing circled on her skin and instead he turned his head into her own neck and kissed her lightly.

She smiled against his neck at the tenderness of the moment after being so thoroughly used.

"You alright?" His voice a soft whisper without any of the gruffness.

She nodded not able to talk yet. He chuckled and kissed her neck again before turning his head. She tuned out what they were saying feeling sleep trying to take her.

"Carry her back brother." Merle's voice was soft.

The softness of his voice caused her to lift her head and look at him. "I can walk. "

Merle laughed at her and nodded, "Alright sugar, unmount my brother there and take a step." he challenged.

Carol sucked in a breath and pushed herself back from Daryl lifting her hips and feeling him fall from her. She mourned the loss of him filling her. Of them filling her. Daryl's hands came up to steady her as she swung her legs over his and she tried to stand. She smiled at Merle and tried to take a step and stumbled.

Merle laughed at her, "Get dressed and let him carry you back. You aint gonna be walking right for a while." His voice was smug.

She heard Daryl chuckled lowly behind her as he pulled his pants back on. She turned and looked at him registering the scratches she left on his chest and smiled. Daryl met her eyes, and scowled looking at his shirt shaking his head. He pulled it on buttoning the buttons that managed not to get ripped from Merle grabbing him earlier. There was still beginnings of the scratches visible to roaming eyes.

Brothers jerking on their boots stood gathering their weapons and then turned to her. Daryl's eyes landed on her chest and hips and he smirked. "Turn about is fair play Carol." He laughed picking up her clothes walking towards her.

Looking down she seen the hickeys and bite marks on her chest from him. She didn't want to know what her back looked like from Merle, she looked lower and seen their hand prints around her hips. Instead of feeling anger she smiled at them.

Shaking their head they steadied her as she got dressed and then Daryl scooped her up in his arms before she could protest. Not that she would have made it very far anyways, she was sore. Very sore. But she couldn't bring herself to regret a moment of it.

She was worried that what happened was going to cause a tension between the three of them but Daryl and Merle were laughing like always while her head laid on his shoulder. Merle was packing his crossbow which was a rare thing to see Daryl let anyone touch it, even his own brother. Carol knew they were going to attract a lot of attention as soon as they stepped back in the common room.

Daryl and Merle both were sweat slick, their clothes already sticking to their skin. Merle's hair was close cropped so it wasn't as noticeable on him but Daryl's hair was soaked and sticking to his neck and forehead. They both looked freshly fucked and she didn't even want to imagine what she looked like. Especially considering Daryl was carrying her and his shirt was shredded slightly.

Merle stepped through the door first not bothered at all with the scene they painted. He looked back at her and winked and smiled at Daryl, she seen genuine affection for his brother there and smiled.

Just as Daryl went to step out she looked up at him, "I love you." Her voice was low and sleepy.

Daryl snorted and looked down at her stepping out, "I know. Love you woman." His voice was just as low as her.

Carol kept her eyes open by sheer will while Daryl packed her towards the cell block not bothering to stop and talk to anyone. She heard Rick fall in line with them and smirked to herself.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned lowly.

Daryl nodded his head at him and smirked at him. Rick looked at her then back him confused, "She's tired." His voice was gruff.

Rick smiled and nodded walking off shaking his head. She heard Hershel ask if she was alright and Rick assuring everyone that nothing happened. She looked up just as Karen was passing and felt a smug smile spread across her face at the widening of the woman's eyes. Her eyes flit all over Carol settling on her neck and then on his exposed chest. She moved quickly away with eyes full of questions.

Daryl took the steps two at a time and stepped into his cell setting her on the bed and pulling his soaked shirt from his body. She watched taking in the scratches she left on him, marking him and claiming him. Just as he turned buttoning his shirt Maggie stepped into the cell.

"Daddy said you were up here. You alright?" Maggie's voice was full of concern.

Smiling at the woman, "I'm fine Maggie."

"Then why did he need to pack you?" her eyes landed on Daryl as he buttoned his shirt still being quiet. She took in the fresh scratches and then brought her eyes back to Carol. Scanning her body quickly she smiled and nodded, "I'll be seeing you Carol." Her voice in full inquisition mode.

Daryl chuckled and looked down at her as he dropped down into the bed next to her. She was surprised that he had brought her to his cell considering Merle had taken the top bunk and she was a few down from him. Instead of questioning it she cuddled into his side letting her head rest on his chest listening to his strong heart beat.

"She's not going to let that go is she?" Daryl mused.

Merle burst into the room, "What the fuck is up with Maggie's ass?" Merle huffed pulling himself up in the bunk above them. "Crazy bitch eye fuckin' the shit out of me. That's a mess waiting to happen."

Daryl and Carol laughed at his words and she felt his breathing deepening below her. She set there awhile listening to him sleeping and enjoying the relaxing feeling of being in his arms while he slept.

Merle broke the silence after a while, she had thought he was asleep too. "He love you." His voice was low so that only they could hear.

"I love him." She assured.

"Good." His voice was calm. "By the way, bitches out there are talking about you again. Didn't like seeing us with you apparently. Guess you weren't kidding when you said they think you're fucking us both." His voice was laced with amusement like he was letting her in on some joke no one else knew about.

She hummed in the back of her throat at him not responding.

"Take care of him Carol." Merle yawned.

"Will you two shut the fuck up so a man can sleep around here. Fuck." Daryl groused.

Carol and Merle busted out laughing, causing Daryl himself too. Their laughter rang through the cell block and she let out a breath. Things were going to be fine between them. She didn't know what this meant, but she knew she loved Daryl. She loved Merle to but it wasn't the same thing, she wasn't in love with him. At the end of the day though they were both her Dixon's.

**Please do let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well looks like I'm back for a second installment. I had plans on doing this but didn't know which way to take it but lovely vickih supplied me with a great idea and i'm going to go with it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Okay, I'm hoping you forgive me any errors here. I'm tired and well, I really wanna post this.**

Carol slowly came to an awakened state from the sweltering heat engulfing her and trapping her in the bed. She felt the steady rise and fall of Daryl's chest pressed securely to her back and snuggled into him more humming slightly and closing her eyes. A chuckle above her made her eyes open back up.

"Merle?" Carol whispered so she wouldn't wake Daryl.

"The one and only." His rough voice slid across her skin.

She shifted slightly looking up at the mattress above her and Daryl tightened his arm around her pinning her down. Daryl rolled slightly his frame coming over top of hers halfway on top of her and his breath fanning across her neck and down across her breast. She whimpered slightly at the feel of him against her hip heavy and wanting.

Merle's chuckle met her ears again and she clamped her mouth shut embarrassment getting the best of her. Breathing through her nose she felt the exact moment Daryl woke up. His body came alive with a restless energy that had his body tensing up, even at time when he was most comfortable he always had the slightest amount coursing through his body.

Daryl groaned and buried his face in Carol's neck and taking a deep breath just as he rolled over onto his back. Carol looked over at him and smiled shyly just as Merle's legs came into view and he dropped down. His back was to them but she watched as he jerked a new shirt on not bothered with them at all.

Merle turned and looked at Daryl for a long moment something passing between them she wasn't privy to just as Daryl almost imperceptibly nodded at him. Merle walked out smirking at her and winking his eyes roaming across her neck just as he disappeared.

Carol set up and moved to climb over Daryl knowing that it was time to get the day started. She made it about halfway straddling his hips when he pulled her flush against his groin.

"Where are you going?" His searching eyes meeting her own.

"It's getting late, it's my turn to cook this morning." Carol's voice was still low knowing a lot of the people weren't awake yet.

Daryl set up so suddenly his face inches from hers. Eyes widening she watched as he brought his hand up rubbing her neck over in a soothing pattern. His eyes met hers and she seen remorse flickering through them.

"What?" She searched his face feeling panic set in as she thought about last night and everything that had happened.

Had they ruined what they worked so hard to build together. Both of them finally let their walls down and the other in. His other hand came up rubbing the other side of her throat and he met her eyes again but this time there was lust pooling in the depths of them.

"Say something Daryl." Carol whispered.

"Your neck." He licked his lips looking her in the eyes. Leaning forward his lips made contact with the base of her throat and she felt his teeth barely graze her skin just as his tongue came out smoothing over a tender spot. Kissing down her throat and across to the other side he repeated the actions. Bringing his face back to hers, "Is bruised pretty bad."

Carol released a breath and smiled at him glad to know that he wasn't freaking out about everything. Running her hands up his bare chest, "And your chest is gonna have some new scars."

Daryl grinned at her and shrugged, "Scars I'll gladly accept." His voice was heated

Daryl's eyes cut to the door just and he pulled the blanket up around her waist covering her exposed body. She looked at him opening her mouth but shut it just as she heard the foot steps coming their way.

"Who is it?" Daryl cocked an eyebrow at her question. "Don't bullshit me Daryl, I know you know the sound of everyone hear. It's how you avoid so many people."

Daryl grinned at her his eyes dancing with amusement, "Rick."

There was a soft knock just before Rick stepped in the room. He stopped mid-step looking between them his face flushing slightly at the sight of her straddling Daryl.

"Mornin' Rick." Carol chirped.

Rick nodded at her but didn't step further in the room, "When you get up come find me." His eyes locked with Daryl's.

"Give me a minute, Merle already there?"

"Yeah he's waiting." Rick eyes swept over Carol again lingering on her neck before going back to Daryl's his eyes bright. He nodded to them and turned walking out of the room.

Carol looked back at Daryl, "What's going on?"

Daryl shifted urging her off his lap, "Not sure."

Carol looked at him skeptically but complied and slid off his lap getting fresh clothes and looking in the small mirror. Her eyes landed on her neck and she felt her face burn red. Bringing her hands up she slid them over the tender matching bite marks and stifled a moan and clinched her thighs together feeling her panties soak.

Daryl's head raised up just as he was finishing lacing his boots and locked on her. Standing up he stalked towards her his eyes hungry and his nostrils flaring. One of his toned arms swept around her and lifted her from the ground anchoring her back against his chest. She moaned trying to get purchase but was helpless in his hold.

Daryl's neck buried in her neck nuzzling and breathing deeply. His lips and teeth sliding against her neck, when he got to the bite marks his tongue traced it before his teeth sunk into her neck again meeting her eyes in the mirror. His eyes were hungry and predatory.

"What were you thinking about carol?" He questioned as his hand slid down her body and into her panties. Sucking in a deep breath as his fingers slid through her dewy slit she moaned thrashing against him.

She panted refusing to answer him instead losing herself in the feel of his searching fingers. She bucked against his hand moaning and slid her hand up his neck gripping his hair while watching him in the mirror. Tightening her grip she jerked his head down to hers in a rough kiss.

Moaning into his mouth she pulled back meeting his own heated eyes with hers, her growl sounding through the cell no longer thinking about anyone hearing. "Make me cum, NOW."

"Yes ma'am." his husky voice brushing her lips.

She felt a rush of longing spike her blood lethally at his compliance to her demand. Something he had never done before, he was always in control and leading thing. Her head dropped back as he sunk two fingers into her as his thumb circling her in a delicious friction. Holding on to his neck as he worked her body up quickly and expertly she felt helpless in his arms. Whimpering she raised her legs a little higher as her orgasm started low in pelvis.

Going slack in Daryl's arms he devoured her mouth swallowing down her moans and swinging them around to the bed. Daryl dropped down with Carol in his lap as her body rocked against his from aftershocks. Carol set there trying to get her breathing under control as Daryl pulled his hand from her pants.

Carol stood up buckling her pants and watching him as his fingers went to his mouth. She wanted him. She wanted more than just the feel of his hands on her. She needed to feel him sink into her and them be one. She stepped towards him just as his fingers left his mouth and Merle stepped in the cell.

Carol's chest was rising faster than normal as she looked at Daryl not bothering to look at his brother. Daryl's eyes slid over her frame before going to his brothers.

"Get your hunting pack." Merle broke the silence.

"You all just got back from a hunt though." Carol looked at Merle with pleading eyes.

"Short round is getting married and it looks me and Daryl are getting the refreshments." Merle huffed.

Daryl stood up adjusting the front of his pants catching both Merle and Carol's attention. Carol blushed slightly while Merle grinned at them.

"By the way Karen's out there wondering where you at Carol...and Maggie is waiting for you." Merle's eyes ran down her body.

Carol sighed and looked at them as she stepped out, "Come find me before you leave." Her voice held a soft command.

The brothers nodded at her in unison both set's of too blue eyes watching her every move as they walked behind her like two shadows. She seen Maggie look up at her and smile brightly as soon as she came into the room and her eyes went to Merle and Daryl behind her. Maggie and Glenn's light laugh had her looking over her shoulder at them just as they signaled for Glenn to follow them. All three men disappeared out the door leaving Carol at the mercy of Maggie.

She looked over and forced a smile, "Good morning."

"I'd say." Maggie quipped.

Carol laughed and walked towards the kitchen to start cooking. She was hoping Karen wasn't in there she really didn't feeling like dealing with the bitch. She was tired of her starting stuff, but she was even more tired of her trying shit with Daryl.

"You gonna say anything or should I guess?" Maggie prodded hopping up on the counter pulling one of her knees to her chest and resting her chin on it.

Carol looked at her, "What are you going on about Maggie?"

"Oh don't give me that. Last time I seen Daryl packing you was when you were in the tombs. But suddenly your to tired to walk back? That's bullshit. I seen his shirt and I seen Merle." Maggie snapped her fingers pointing at Carol. "I know you and Daryl are together, that much is known. You all have been for awhile. But where does Merle fit in?"

Carol blushed furiously and bustled around the kitchen grabbing different stuff hoping Maggie would drop it. What was she supposed to say? That she was in love with Daryl. Love him with ever fiber of her being. But she loved Merle, just not on that level. It was complicated.

Sighing she turned to Maggie and shrugged, "Daryl wouldn't let me walk...you know how he is sometimes."

Maggie gave her a doubtful look but shut her mouth as the other women started filing in. Maggie hopped down and walked towards her pulling her into an innocent hug, "Explain two different sets of bite marks on your neck Carol. Sets that both them can't keep their eyes off." Maggie whispered pulling back and smiling triumphantly. "You know, there are gonna be a lot of upset women when they find out both Dixon's are off the market."

Carol busted out laughing not able to hold back any longer, Maggie joined in slapping her thighs. The other women looked over at them just as Karen stepped in the room and sneered at Carol.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing something besides wasting time standing around?" Karen bitched.

Maggie whirled around on her, "Then get off your ass and do something then." She hissed shutting Karen up.

Carol heard two deep chuckles from the door and all eyes turned in unison two the brothers filling the door way. Carol swallowed taking them in. Merle in his customary black cargo pants, black tank, and black boots with a ready smirk. Daryl with his pensive and brooding look was looking at her as her eyes slid to him and she blushed being caught checking out his brother. She let her eyes take him in as she walked towards them. He was in a grey button flannel with no sleeves, his worn jeans low slung on his hips with the knees torn out and red wing work boots. They made a beautiful and lethal pair.

Stopping in front of them she felt Karen's eyes burning in her back with hate. Daryl looked around the room before looking back down at her, "We're leaving should be back by tonight." Daryls low gruff voice assaulted her.

Merle's eyes were on her neck when he started speaking, "Putting hunting off till tomorrow maybe you'll let his ass out of bed on time." Merle grinned.

Carol felt her face burn and glared at Merle. She looked at Daryl expecting to see him doing the same but he was just grinning himself and licking his lips in the same manor he had this morning. She felt her body flush and shifted her weight.

Daryl nodded at her his eyes looking at Maggie and shaking his head and turning to leave. Carol grabbed his arm, "Stay safe."

He grinned at her and nodded walking out of the room not waiting for his brother. Carol looked over at Merle and he stepped close to her causing her to swallow, "Watch after him Merle."

"Bet your sweet ass." Merle leered.

Carol huffed at him, "You're gonna keep that up till you piss him off."

Shaking his head he lowered his voice, "Nah, I get it. Your his." He licked his lips and met her eyes, "We've already talked about it."

Merle turned to leave and Carol grabbed his arm her curiosity getting the better of her. She had to know, they worked to good together. A well choreographed dance perfected with time. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and her face burned red again looking at him.

"Was.." She looked at his chest gathering her thoughts. "Was that the first time you two done that?"

Merle considered her for a moment before his face broke out in a wolfish smile, "Yes."

She nodded at him and turned to walk way when his hand slapped her ass causing her to yelp and jump. Whirling around she glared at him and that wolfish smile turned hungry. "With you at least mouse." He called over his shoulder as he walked from the room.

Carol spent the rest of day getting the same weird looks from women around the prison. Karen no doubt was making her rounds again. She was trying to keep busy knowing Daryl and Merle wouldn't be back until later in the night and it had her on edge. They never stayed out this late making runs and she wondered exactly Rick needed for them but didn't push.

She looked up feeling eyes on her and seen Karen walking her way and stood up crossing her arms over her chest. She was mirroring Daryl and Merle's normal stance without even realizing it. Karen's eyes went to her neck and she seen anger spread across her face and smiled.

"If you've been bit you need to let someone know. You're not safe." Karen demanded.

Carol gave her a dubious look was she that stupid? Yes, yes she really was. "I'm fine."

Karen looked at her neck again, "Has Hershel cleared you?" she snapped.

Carol looked over as she seen Maggie stand and start walking towards her. She looked back at Karen, "Why the hell does Hershel need to check me?"

"You came back from the tombs with bites."

Carol nodded at her smiling ruefully, "Daryl and Merle wouldn't let me get hurt. I was in very good in hands."

Maggie snorted next to her and laughed, "If she had been bitten she would have turned already."

Karen seethed and looked at her, "I think she should be quarantined. IN fact I'm not the only one who thinks that."

Maggie nodded at her, "If you think that's best you get to tell Daryl where she is when he comes back and she isn't waiting for him. You can deal with two pissed Dixon's."

Karen paled slightly, "It's not safe though."

Maggie went to speak but Carol cut through her, "Are you that fucking stupid? These aren't from a walker." Carol snapped startling Karen and Maggie both. She was usually one quick to settle fights and have a kind word, opting to avoid situations like this. But she found herself bristling at just this womans presence.

Karen looked at her wide eyed and she shook her head storming away from them. Maggie elbowed her, "You think she's still gonna keep trying to get with him?"

Carol growled and left the room wanting some air and to get away from the stares from the group. She heard Maggie's booted feet behind her but chose to ignore it for the time being. Storming straight past Rick and into the yard she headed for the fence and started walking laps around it. She had seen Daryl and Merle both doing this burning off that angry energy.

After about the third pass Maggie started walking with her remaining quiet. She felt like she was losing a hold on her control and was fighting desperately to keep ahold of it. She was anxious with Daryl being out of the prison and it was just adding to it. Merle would watch his back but if he was watching Daryl's who was going to watch his?

"So, I think you just shocked all of them in there." Maggie laughed.

Carol looked at her briefly before slowing down slightly. "That wasn't what I was trying to do." Carol sighed.

"Your getting that Dixon temper." Her suggestive voice had Carol looking at her. Maggie met her eyes, "So, was it both or what happened?"

Carol's face burned hot and she shook her head trying to dislodge the images that were burning a trail of lust through her. She kept her mouth shut watching as people moved around the yard oblivious to her internal war raging. Maggie remained as quiet as she could but started talking about her excitement for the wedding that was coming up. Carol was thankful for the distraction but it just made her more curious about what Daryl and Merle would need to take off for that had to do with the wedding.

She hadn't realized how much time they had spent talking about the coming wedding when she heard to distinct laughs. She whipped around sure she had heard them both but not seeing them. She looked up at the sky and it was getting darker out, they should be back soon for sure. She wasn't going to let her worry go into over drive.

"You wanna heard back in now Carol?" Maggie nudged.

Carol smiled at her feeling the same anger simmering beneath her skin but having a better check on it. Walking up the hill Rick smiled at her with a glint in his eyes as they went to her neck, it made her feel exposed. He fell in step with her and Maggie broke off seeing Glenn.

"I figured you'd already be inside." Rick goaded.

Carol looked over at him, "Needed some air."

Smiling he nodded at people as they passed by, "Told Daryl as much when he asked where you were."

Carol looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"When Daryl came looking for you earlier, told him you were with Maggie talking about wedding stuff. Ya'll needed some air." Rick looked at her, "He went off with Merle somewhere to work on something."

Carol's sought out the vehicle she knew they took and felt her heart leap into throat, "How long have they been back?"

"Sun down."

She wasn't wrong about hearing their laughs dancing through the air almost intimately. She kicked herself for not going and seeking him our right then. Daryl was always able to calm her down no matter what.

Carol parted from Rick and walked into the common room seeing Karen off in the corner regarding her with clear loathing but keeping her mouth shut. Good. She was close to slapping her as it was. She just needed a little push and she would. Karen's eyes left her and locked onto something across the room with clear hunger emanating from her.

Carol looked over and watched as Merle broke out into a huge grin saying something low to his brother as they walked. His smile conspiratorial and his body radiating confidence that over powered everyone in the room in it's shadow but his own brother. Merle's loud barking laughter boomed through the room just as Daryl's head snapped up and anger raced across his face and he slugged Merle hard in the kidney standing tall and looming over his brother.

Merle's laughter cut short on a gasping cough, "You little motherfucker!" He hissed through clinched teeth leaning over slightly.

Daryl leaned down looking in his eyes and Carol inched closer to them unnoticed. Daryl's his voice like a dagger long, cold, and sharp, "I warned you about that shit Merle." he crouched feigning looking at something, "She is MINE."

Carol's moved towards them gaining their attention at the same time. She watched as Daryl's face smoothed of traces of anger him grinning up at her knowing she likely seen and heard everything. She took in his appearance in quick sweeps of his body. He stood up lazily cutting his eyes to Merle, both brother's were disheveled and blood spattered.

"Your stalker is taking great interest in you." Merle spoke low laughing again.

Daryl let a deep grow rumble from his chest and stormed towards the cell block leaving her and Merle to watch after him. Carol looked at Merle and she could see the same energy causing his body to move on it's own. Muscles rolling and as he turned to look at her, "Close call today, boys still hyped up on adrenaline watch ya ass when you get in there."

Merle wondered off and Carol took off towards the cell knowing she'd find Daryl likely in there pacing. Walking up the steps she didn't hear anything from him and got nervous speeding up her steps and walking straight into his cell. He was gathering up clothes and raising his eyes to her for the barest of moments.

"What are you doing?" Carol asked settling against the wall.

Daryl stood up looking at her and then down his blood covered body. He gave her a wry smile and a pointed look before picking his stuff up and stepping towards her. He leaned towards her his lips meeting her ears, "Eavesdropping Carol?" His voice was husky.

She felt her skin heat up as his words brush her skin, "No."

Tsking he looked down at her and shook his head, "Liar." His hand went into his pocket causing his pants to slid low on his hips. His button down shirt parted slightly from the motion and his hip cocking out to the side exposed his lower stomach and hip bone. "Get your shit and keep me company." voice is drawling now, his cadence slowing down.

Carol nodded and slipped off to gather her stuff for a shower listening as his boots moved away from her. This is what she needed, she needed Daryl to work her anger out. Moving quick with anticipation she double timed it and moved quickly through the common room knowing eyes were on her as she trailed after Daryl.

Stepping in she heard the shower running and a low groan as he stepped into the spray of the water. She set her stuff down and stripped her clothes off and started walking towards him. His palms were flat against the wall with his arms spread wide much like his legs, his head was hanging down as soft groans escaped his mouth.

Carol stepped into the stall with him, "Feel good does it?"

His only response was a breathy chuckle as he lifted his head slightly his piercing gaze met hers. He dropped on of his arms motioning for her to come to him. Carol stepped in front of him watching the water pour over his broad shoulder and down his tone torso, she blushed when she looked up and seen him watching her. It didn't matter that they had been together for quite awhile, she did blush every time she seen him like this. So bare, so open with her.

Carol watched as his eyes slid down her body stopping on every mark left on her from the last night. The more his eyes took in the hotter they became on her body till she was panting. Daryl's eyes came back to hers and she swallowed thickly as he stood up to his full height and stepped into her.

She let her eyes check him over quickly for sign on injuries quickly as Merle's words went through her head. "What happened today?"

Daryl looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Merle said there was a close call." Carols voice was low.

Daryl looked away for a second before his eyes came back to hers, "He was being a dumbass and bout got his ass bit." His voice was full of pain.

Carol wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in his chest as his arms wrapped around her. Carol knew that if something was to happen to Merle that it would destroy Daryl. They were extremely close, last night was proof enough of that. But it was more than just that and always would be.

Carol stiffened when the door opened and Daryl spun them so Carol was blocked and he looked over his shoulder seeing who it was. His body relaxed against hers and she peeked around him and got a flash of black cargo pants before they were gone. Merle's chuckle met her ear as she heard his boots thudding on the ground as he stripped them off.

Daryl's hand sliding down her wet back got her attention again and she nipped his chest lightly and felt him jerk against her. Daryl's hot mouth his her neck meeting the bite mark her left on her and bit down again. She yelped and his tongue slid across it soothingly as he shushed her.

Daryl started backing her against the wall his mouth not leaving her neck. Carol suddenly felt shy knowing Merle was close by, she didn't know why especially after last night but she couldn't help. She growled in frustration feeling her anger from earlier returning and with it to control things that were changing to quickly around her.

Daryl sensing the shift stepped back from her and put space between them. His eyes were intent on hers and she seen concern flickering through his eyes. She felt bad suddenly for reacting the way she had, but she just felt out of sorts. Between the new people at the prison and the changing dynamics with her and the brothers, she just felt like she had no control anymore.

Merle suddenly stepped next to his brother still in his cargo pants but his eyes were on his brothers. Carol looked back at Daryl and seen how tense he was she stepped towards him but he stepped away from her. Merle's hand on his back stopped his movement and he looked at him. A silent conversation again passing between them.

Merle looked at her finally and frowned before looking back at Daryl, "Excuse us a minute." Merle puled Daryl back away from her.

Carol stood watching them not bothered in the slightest about her nudity anymore. Daryl was standing completely bare in front of his brother seeming like it was the most normal thing in the world. Daryl gestured to her and then to them and she could tell he was flustered by his body language. Daryl was getting more and more agitated as they stood there while Merle was oddly the one trying to calm his brother.

Daryl suddenly turned away from both of them and snatched his pants up. Carol felt panic hit her as Merle pinned her with a look telling she needed to say something.

"Daryl."

His back tensed but he gave no other indication he heard and she gritted her teeth, "STOP!" She snapped.

His back went rigid and he turned looking at her and Merle cut his eyes to her. She felt the intensity of both their gazes and swallowed steeling herself. Daryl stepped forward slightly but she held her hand up at him and he stopped immediately his breathing picking up slightly.

Carol motioned for him to strip his pants back off and he done so without looking away from her. She felt her breathing picking up and the same emotions of excitement and longing racing through her blood. Daryl looked at her expectantly and her eyes flashed to Merle as he gazed at her heavily both brothers deeply.

Carol motioned to them and both brothers moved towards her every bit the predators they were and stalking around her. Daryl jerked his pants down not needing further prompting and tossed them over his shoulder.

Carol motioned in front of her and Daryl stepped closer to her his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Kneel!" She commanded.

Daryl dropped to his knees in front of her and she felt a rush of wetness at the look he was giving her and the control he was giving her. Carol stepped closer to him running her fingers through his wet hair and tightening her grip in his hair she jerked his head back and he made a strangled noise low in his throat.

Grunting he looked up at her his tongue ghosting over his lips she watched as the control she had over him slipped and his eyes darkened the more he breathed. Daryl's hand snaked up her leg pushing them wider open and he leaned forward his face going to the apex of her thighs and breathing deeply.

Carol's hand shot out for something to grip when her legs were suddenly hoisted up and over his shoulders. She fell back against something solid, solid and warm. Carol watched as Merle's arms came around her supporting her upper body as Daryl buried his face between her legs growling. She bucked hard into him as his tongue slid through drenched folds.

Merle's hand slid against her wet body and up to her breast cupping and groping them. His mouth hot on her neck over his own brand on her. Her heart was knocking hard against her rib cage as Merle worked her breast with such precision she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Daryl growled deeper as his fingers slid through her slit and then down circling her ass. She moaned raggedly and arched her back as Merle jerked her head around his mouth covering hers.

She was having trouble breathing as Daryl continued to lavish her over sensitive pussy and his fingers sunk into her stretching her promising filthy and terrible things again. Merle's hand slid down her body leaving a fire in it's path and through her curls, she jerked when his fingers made contact with her clit. She looked down her body her eyes meeting Daryl's, she panted watching as they both worked her pussy. Never breaking eye contact with him.

Merle's voice in her ear whispered, "Who do you belong to Carol?"

"Daryl." She moaned without hesitation.

"Good girl." Merle soothed kissing the side of her head.

Daryl's eyes darkened at her words and both brothers in tandem started working her pussy with lethal precision that sent her spiraling over the edge so violently she almost arched off Daryl's shoulders. Neither one letting up as her orgasm rocked through her body. Merle's hand came back to her breast continuing to roll and pinch her nipples as Daryl swallowed down the flood of her orgasm.

She slumped against Merle breathing harshly as Daryl stood up licking his lips. She was thankful for Merle holding her up otherwise she would have fell out on the floor. He looked at Merle and then to her and jerked Carol into his chest his mouth closing over hers and he lifted her from the floor again walking them across the room. She registered somewhere in the back of her mind that the water was shut off and the sounds of a belt coming loose but was to caught up with the taste of herself in Daryls hot mouth to care.

Daryl's hand slapped harshly down on her ass as he set her back on feet and walked around behind her jerking her hips back towards him. His nose ran up the column of her neck, "What do you want Carol?" His husky voice had her clinching her still shaking thighs together.

"Both." She panted.

Two deep and low chuckles met her ears, "And..." Daryl goaded.

Carol grinded her ass back against Daryl's hard on and he grunted one of his hands leaving her hips and taking something from Merle. "Do you trust me?" Daryl questioned running something smooth up her spine causing her skin to break out in goosebumps. Carol nodded at his words as Merle stepped around in front of her. "Answer me."

"Yes."

Just as soon as the word left her mouth she felt something slip around her throat and tighten down, she sucked in a ragged breath and nodded eagerly at them.

Merle laughed, "She likes it baby brother."

Daryl laughed with him pulling the belt that was now around her neck and leading her to the bench seats that were in the room that no one ever used. Carol watched as Daryl set down and Merle nudged her forward onto him. Her breathing picked up as Merle helped her settle over his lap and she felt him hard against her.

Daryl grunted looking at her when his hard cock made contact with her dripping pussy, her thighs wet from want. "Goddamn girl." He rasped.

Daryl handed the belt off to Merle and spun her around to her back was against his chest and positioned her over him guiding her down over him. Both moaning as her body took him in. Carol set on him for a minute panting with her eyes closed until she felt the belt being jerked and her eyes opened and Daryl rocked his hips up into her.

Carol's legs were spread wide hanging over Daryl's own spread legs and his hand slid between her legs gripping her causing her to whimper. The belt jerking forward let her know exactly why they picked this spot. It was the lower benches that if you were any bit tall made you feel like you were hunkering down, it put you eye level with someones groin.

Carol looked up at Merle's heated gaze on her as she rode Daryl and his hands slid over her breast and pussy. She nodded parting her lips and licking them and watched a devious smile spread across his face. Merle pulled the belt guiding her to his cock that was jutting out from him and she grasped him firmly in her hand causing him to groan.

Carol swallowed Merle down noting the difference in the taste of the two brothers immediately. Merle had a more of a bitter taste than Daryl that she wouldn't soon forget. Swallowing him down further Merle pulled the belt guiding her movements as Daryl met her hips with his own powerful thrusts. She closed her eyes whimpering around Merle's cock feeling him swell more in her mouth and groan the vibrations.

One of Daryl's hands cupped her breast while Merle had the other pinching and pulling her sensitive breast. Daryl's other hand driving her harder and faster working her clit, his fingers pulling the hood back exposing the bundle of nerves directly to him. As soon as his fingers made contact she jerked against him and moaned loudly around Merle and felt the belt tighten and hold her in place as he throbbed deep in her throat.

"Goddamn." Merle grunted.

Daryl's ragged breaths and tensing body let her know he was getting close and smiled as Merle let up on her throat and allowed her slide off of him some. Carol pulled off of him sucking in much needed breath and Merle chuckled. Carol looked over her shoulder meeting Daryl's eyes and licked her lips watching as his body worked her over him not even needing to move herself over him anymore as he took complete control.

Turning back to Merle she looked up at him and smiled leaning back towards him and cupping his balls. They were heavy in her hand as she rolled them and took him in her mouth again. Wanting him to finish with her and Daryl she sucked running her tongue against the slit and head eliciting a deep moan from him. Feel his balls tighten she slipped her fingers around to the back and swallowed him. Merle grunted just as just pushed up with her thumb just behind his balls and he roared jerking the belt harshly.

Carol eyes widened as he flooded her mouth and throat as he was losing control. Daryl's body never slowing down it's assault on her's she felt her orgasm coming on and moaned as much as she could. Merle dropped the belt away just as her orgasm reached a fever pitch, she jerked back from him swallowing hard and collapsing against Daryl's chest.

Daryls arm went around her holding her in place as he thrust up into her over and over, the sounds of their bodies meeting the only sounds in the room besides panting and moans. Carol turned her head into his neck letting her tongue slide against his neck and she felt his chest rumble behind her and his slick torso sliding against her back with increased fervor. Carol smiled just as she sunk her teeth into his neck biting down harshly letting her teeth leave their own brand on him. Daryl was hers.

His hips lifted and slammed into her so hard it jarred her entire body and she felt his hot seed spill into her. Still not releasing her bite his low guttural moan washing over her she smiled into his neck. When his arching body slumped back against the wall she released her bite tasting copper slightly.

Carol wasn't sure how long she had stayed on Daryl with him softening in her both of them breathing in sync together. She could have fell asleep right there in his arms had Merle not jerked the belt still around her throat.

"Can't go to sleep yet mouse." Merle chuckled pulling the belt till she stood.

Carol mourned the loss of the Daryl as he slipped from her body, she even mourned the loss of the belt around her throat when Merle slid it off. She watched as he slid it through his loops just as skilled as he wielded it against her. Daryl brushed past her pulling his clothes on with languid motions indicating how tired he really was.

He met her eyes, "You gonna get dressed Carol or should I pack just throw you over my shoulder neck naked pack ya' ass through there." His smile lit his face up and she grinned back.

Merle stepped close to him and pulled his head to the side, "Goddamn." He looked over at her, "Think you tried to take a chunk out of him mouse."

Carol looked at his neck and seen several different places where her teeth had broke through and he was bleeding slightly. "He's had worse."

Daryl looked at her for a minute before he smirked, "I reckon I have."

Merle barked out a laugh, "There's a story there..."

Daryl and Merle waiting on her as she got dressed both brothers bullshitting with each other again. Carol smiled feeling better about things knowing that they weren't fighting. Even that Merle understood that she was with Daryl. Stepping over to them she wrapped her arm around both of their waists and hugged them.

"Don't get sentimental mouse." Merle chortled, "Speaking of, you gonna make him pack ya ass through there again don't think the women got the hint last time."

Carol let them go and grinned at Merle letting her hand slide over Daryl's bite mark that was alot like her own, "No, I think they'll get the hint Merle."

Daryl and Merle barked out a laugh swinging the door open and stepping out into the hallway. Carol looked up and was met with the eyes of Karen and the rest of her hen party. They were packing towels and their toiletries and looking wide eyed at the brothers and her. Karen's eyes landed on Carol's arm around Daryls waist as he through his arm over her should punching Merle and jerking his head for him to follow.

Carol watched as Karen's eyes landed on Daryl's neck as he spoke to Merle. She smiled at the women sweetly and walked off when Merle grabbed the back of her neck around Daryl's arm.

"Come on mouse we're wore out now." Merle cackled causing a low chuckled to escape Daryl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Looks like I'm back for a part three on this. I've been giving another fabulous prompt from vickih, it was rather delicious. I'm hoping you darlin', as well as the rest of my reviewers, favorites, and follows.**

**This chapter is longer...I know the first to were both long. But that's about normal for me when I don't break a chapter down. This is...well if you get tired take a break. ROFL**

Carol walked towards her cell with the brothers knowing there was about to be a hell of a fight break out that the entire prison was going to hear. Usually Daryl was quiet about stuff that concerned them and would try to keep it down. Even Merle kept himself in check about shit that was anything in connection to her and Daryl. She just knew though that both Dixons riled up and pissed was going to be a mess.

She had kind of sprung this on them and that wasn't her intentions at all. She had wanted to talk to them herself before the group meeting but there wasn't time. The look that had crossed Daryl's face at the mention of the already set plans was more than anger, he had looked wounded. Like she had slapped him in his face. He had opened his mouth to say something but Merle had thrown his arm across his brother's shoulders pulling him into his side and speaking low into his ear. Daryl's eyes cleared and he looked away from her for the rest of the meeting.

Rubbing her hands together she made her way up the steps towards their cell and noticed how quiet it was. She had expected to at least here then talking back and forth like usual. There was nothing. Stepping into the door way as quiet as she could not wanting to startle them if they were still in a mood. The brothers seemed to feed off each other's energy. If one was mad the other was usually close behind and vice versa for about any other mood out there.

Looking through the door both of them were setting on the bottom bunk shoulder to shoulder while Merle talked low to him, to low for her to hear. Daryl was slumped his head hanging down as he nodded to his brother's words. Merle's hand came up to the back of his brother's neck, his wide hand spanning across the skin there and into the hair.

Carol cleared her throat and Merle looked at her steadily for a couple of minutes before Daryl ever made the effort to look up at her. He visibly straightened his posture before looking up at her. When his eyes met hers they were locked down keeping his emotions and thoughts easily bottled up, he was shielding himself from her.

Stepping into the room and moving closer to the pair of them she kept her eyes on Daryl knowing he was the one upset. Merle was bothered but more for his brother at the moment. His brother always came first and Carol knew as much.

Daryl cut his eyes to his brother and Merle grinned at him cheekily and stood up, "I'll be back in a bit."

Carol watched him walk from the room feeling Daryl's eyes on here. She was nervous to be alone with him and his anger that she knew was roiling under the surface. It had been a long time since his anger had been turned on her, the farm to be exact.

"Why wait to tell me?" His voice was neutral.

Carol looked at him but he was looking at his hands as he rubbed them together roughly. Carol wanted to move to him and soothe his nerves that she knew were eating him alive right now but wasn't sure if the touch would be welcome now. Some times Daryl could be a fickle person. As if sensing her eyes on him and her need to touch him he motioned her over.

"Set." His voice was gruff but she would take what she could get.

Carol set down by him still keeping some of the space between him until he closed the gap. She wasn't going to push him not knowing what could set of his legendary temper. Daryl looked down at the space and a deep frown over took his handsome features and Carol wanted to smooth her hand over them wiping it away.

Reaching up her hand met his face and she rubbed his stubbled cheek as he leaned into the touch. Carol took it for an invitation and moved closer to him just as he looked at her. His eyes were bright, too bright. His mood was shifting quickly and she wasn't sure which way it was going. Carol looked down at their hands as he gripped her smaller one his larger one. His work roughened hand engulfing hers completely with its warmth and love.

"Why was I the last to know about this trip?" Daryl quarried.

Carol sucked in a breath feeling guilt about not letting him know about the plan sooner. She knew that she could have easily made time to tell him, hell she had known for a couple of days that Maggie and Michonne wanted her help. She knew more than anyone what exactly was needed and what they were low on, especially for the women.

Carol kept her eyes on his hands, "You weren't the last to know Daryl."

A deep growl resonated through the cell and his hand ripped from hers startling her. Carol looked up at him the same time his hands gripped her hips lifting her with a practiced ease that had her heart racing. She came to rest on his lap with her knees on each side of his hips with their bodies right against each other. She could feel the thunder that was his heart at the moment.

"You wanna try that again Carol?" Daryl growled.

Carol looked into this eyes and swallowed. His eyes were burning with so much worry and hurt that she didn't know what else to do. Her hands came to rest on each side of his neck her thumbs rubbing soothing circles just under his chin and almost on his adams apple. She felt his heart beat in beat thundering in her palms. The symbolism didn't escape her that he was bearing himself so much to her with what his eyes was showing.

"Maggie and Michonne need my help." She spoke softly.

Daryl just looked at her his icing over, "Maggie and Michonne don't need help with shit. You've never done runs Carol."

Carol looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I've never done runs your right about that Dixon." Her grip tightened on his throat and she felt his growl against her chest as it rumbled through him. "But on the flip side of that they don't know the supplies like I do."

"Make a list, Merle or me can do with them." He reasoned.

"I would have. But there are some thing the women are wanting and needing that the women would be a better pick to get Daryl."

Daryl was quiet his eyes running along her throat as she took him in. His hair was sticking up in different directions from what she knew was him running his hands through it out of anger as he paced. His grip was tight on her wait and as he started shifting below her. He scooted back till his back was flush with the wall her still in his lap.

"When do you leave?" His voice was low.

Carol looked up at him not expecting him to have given up so easy. Her thumbs started their soothing circles again and she felt his chest rumble against her own. "Soon."

He let out a breath and she felt the warmth of it against her collar bones. She shivered and relaxed against him even as his grip tightened on her more, she knew from the way he was reacting that it hadn't been him wanting to keep her locked away. Not even him thinking she wasn't able to defend herself, it was fear that something could happen and him not be there for her. He was worried. He was use to being in danger and not having to worry about her as she was always safe. He had that small guarantee and she was taking that away from him.

Daryl looked up and met her eyes licking his lips as his right hand slid around to the base of her spine pushing her more into his body. Carol was completely flush against him now with no space between them at all.

"If you do something stupid out there and get yourself hurt, I'll belt you." He warned.

Carol sucked in a breath feeling his word rush through her and straight to her groin. In her previous life with Ed those words would have scared her beyond belief and likely would have left her in the hospital. But with Daryl, the only thing she could feel was such strong lust and desire spike with adrenaline and anticipation. He was a heady cocktail that she would gladly get drunk off of anytime.

Daryl cut his eyes to the cell door right before she heard the boots. His left hand slid up her stomach as he watched the cell door never ceasing his exploration of her primed body. When his left hand met her bare breast he bared his teeth and met her eyes.

"Goddamn." He exhaled.

His hand cupped her as his thumb and forefinger rolled her nipple harshly as he pulled. His eyes went back to the cell door and she looked over her shoulder as she arched her back a moan escaping her. Merle stepped through and looked at them a smile breaking across his face. Daryl's hand never stopped it's work against her breast switching to her other breast to continue the torment. Carol's hips rocked down into him feeling his erection against her own aching body.

Merle walked up behind her his hand sliding around her throat and pulling her head back so she was forced to look up at him. His mouth came down on hers kissing her as he gripped her throat and Daryl kept up his work with her breast his other hand joining the assault as he shoved her shirt up exposing her to his view. Moaning into Merle's mouth as Daryl's other hand grabbed her pert breast as his mouth closed around her nipple sucking hard.

Carol rolled her hips into him again feeling him hard and rubbing right against where she needed him. He grunted at her movement and nipped at breast as he switched out kissing a hot trail across her torso. Merle released her mouth and kissed the side her head at the temple.

"You be careful mouse." His breath brushed her ear and he kissed her throat and stepped back from them.

Carol was panting and looked at Daryl seeing him looking at her with hunger in his eyes. Her eyes went to the door just as the curtain fell blocking out the rest of the world to them. Daryl ripped her shirt up over her head completely and his hands went to her waist undoing her pants as she worked the buttons on his shirt open.

Daryl shifted suddenly dumping her on her back on the bed and moving between her legs on his knees. He jerked his shirt up and over his head not bothering with the rest of the buttons. Carol's hands grabbed for his belt with urgency that surprised her, she wanted him more than anything at the moment. The need burning through her so strong she felt like she was fighting for her own breath.

Daryl set back watching her work his pants open his eyes running over her lazily. With each sweep of his searing gaze she felt herself get wetter and wetter to the point she felt like she was dripping for him. His nostrils flared and he dropped down over her his hands coming down on either side of her head catching his weight and keep himself off of her. She could feel the heat coming off him in waves as his nose slid up the column of her throat.

"Goddamn you smell good." He punctuated his words with licks, kisses, and bites followed by a deep groan.

Finally his pants fell open and her hand slid to home gripping him strongly. He was already hard and ready for her. She slid her hand down the length of him and he dropped his head to her shoulder breathing heavily, his breath washing over her over sensitized nipples. She let her thumb slide across the head of him gathering the precum there and run it down the length of him.

He set up suddenly pulling her more towards him by the hips. Her ass came to rest on his thighs angling her up towards him as he worked her pants open. Daryl slid them down her legs not letting her off his thighs causing her to lift her legs high in the hair to be free of them. Daryl wrapped his arm around her legs keeping them together his eyes locked with hers and he kissed the back of her thighs up to her knees and down to her ankles letting his tongue slide out and tease her.

He slid off the bed leaving her in just her panties as he dropped his pants showing her he was commando. Carol smirked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. Coming back to the bed Carol went to slide her panties off but he stopped her shaking his head no at her. Carol let her hands drop away from the waist band as Daryl crawled his way up the bed.

His beard brushed her thighs tickling her as he kissed his way up. She squirmed from his teasing and set up looking down her body at him. He was beautiful. The sight of him on all fours crawling up her body had her breathing harder and faster as his devilish eyes scorched through her setting fire to her completely. Just as he got to the apex of her thighs he dropped his head breathing deeply a deep rumbling growl of approval washed over her as his fingers shifted her underwear to the side and he slid his fingers through her slit.

Jerking against his fingers she felt the vibrations from his laugh and his breath against her pussy and moaned softly. His eyes came to hers and he tilted his head at her letting his fingers dance around her clit. He smiled cheekily at her licking his lips just as he sunk his long fingers in her hooking them and causing her to drop her legs wider open for him.

"Good girl." Her murmured against her.

Carol nodded at him licking her own lips as she watched his tongue slide across his lustful bottom lip. She reached for him grabbing at anything she could get ahold of. Feeling her fingers slide through his silky hair she tugged on him and he looked at her again.

"Come here." She purred.

Daryl crawled up her body biting at her stomach as he went. She felt each of his teeth as they met her skin like a lighting bolt straight to her core and is growl with each rush of wetness that he surely felt on his teasing fingers. She knew he was marking her but it only excited her more and more.

When he was face to face with her she brought her legs up around him locking them around his hips. He looked at her down their bodies to where she needed him the most.

"Don't tease me Daryl. Not today." She pleaded.

He gave her a soft smile and kissed her throat lightly over her lightly bruised throat from his bite from a few night ago. Merle's having faded a day or so before.

His fingers slid from her holding her open for him as she felt his hard cock slid through her wet folds teasingly. He made contact with her clit and she jerked hard against him with each teasing touch. She locked her legs harder around him using the heel of her feet against his ass to drag him against her harder.

He chuckled in her ear, "Eager?"

Carol licked up his neck to his ear and bit him lightly, "Show me how much you'll miss me Dixon, give me a reason to rush back."

He groaned into her throat and she felt his body shift slightly expecting him to sink into her roughly. Bracing herself for it even knowing she had pushed him to far today for him to be considerate of how small she was and how large he was. Instead she was greeted with his slower movement, him sinking into her with a sweet agony.

He raised up looking down at her and she gave him a soft smile letting her hands slide over his scarred past. He didn't tense or pull away from her like he once had and she felt her heart swell with love and affection for this man in front of her.

She arched her back just slightly when he was fully inside her, stretching and filling her. She closed her eyes briefly as he gave her a minute to adjust to him. She could feel his heart beat in his erection pulsing through her, his heavy breath meeting her own. No matter how many times she had been with him it always felt like the first time, each and every touch feeling like fire and electricity at once swirling and dancing across her skin with a certain madness.

When she opened her eyes and met his leaning up and kissing him she felt the subtle shift of his hips indicating he was getting ready to start moving. Bringing her knees up next to his ribs to cradle him even more he took them both to their own slice of heaven away from this hell. Carol locked her arm around the back his neck as her other hand sunk in his silky hair tugging on it slightly and getting a groan from him.

She smiled at his reaction knowing just what he loved and how to get a reaction out of him. Daryl movements were slow and deliberate like they had all the time in the world, each thrust hitting that place in here that only he had ever been able to tease. Their love-making was burning as slow as whiskey over their worn and battered souls, making them both feel drunk on the love they felt for each other.

Carol's chest slid against his as he hitched her legs higher around him his sparse chest hair raking against her tender breast. His forehead dropped to hers as his mouth closed over hers drinking down the sounds she was making without realizing it. She felt him laugh into the kiss and smiled herself forgetting completely everyone else in the cell block completely.

"Tell me." He demanded him snapping his hips into her harder.

Carol met his eyes as his lips brushed hers, "Yours Daryl." She panted.

He shook his head at her answer his intent on hers. His hand snaked down her body away from her breast and pushed on her lower stomach as he met her cervix over and over. "Tell me." He growled huskily his voice sounding like pure sex.

Carol keened under him as he put more pressure on her lower stomach matching his thrust. Her eyes were begging him for release but he was merciless in his pursuit.

"I-" he breath stuttered out of her with a particular thrust that had her hips stalling out in their matching movements. She blinked back tears that were sliding from the corner of her eyes, "I love you."

His breath rushed out of him and his other hand came up wiping her tears away hastily. His lips briefly brushed her lips as they slid down her face chasing the wet tracks her tears made until he got to her ear. He kissed her just below her ear just before she felt the feather light brush of his lips on her ear, "I love you too."

At his words Carol arched so far off the bed it lifted him slightly and her orgasm claimed her. It started in her bones and worked it's way out in rolling hunger for his touch that scorched and reclaimed every piece of her for him. Her breath was hitching out of her chest painfully as she fought to keep her eyes open watching his own eyes mirror her same emotions.

Dropping his forehead back to hers she felt his release as he lost himself in her. She locked her arms and legs around him welding his body to her own not ready to lose the contact to him. His eyes flicked back forth from hers his breath slowing down as his hands slid up her body to slide through her short hair.

Carol still locked around him he rocked back and lifted her with him setting down on the edge of the bunk. Carol jerked at the feeling him still in her and setting in his lap, feeling him getting hard again already. Daryl's head went to the crook of her neck his hands rubbing her back softly.

"Promise me you come back. I can't do this shit without you Carol." Daryl's voice was softer than she had ever heard it. He sounded broken.

Carol gripped his hair pulling him back when he refused to shift so she could see his face. He grunted and leaned his head back meeting her eyes, "I'm going to be fine Daryl."

He studied her eyes, "If you don't come back, I'm done. I wont be able to stay here without you."

Carol felt tears bite at her eyes and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. There was nothing she could say to him knowing that her words would never compare to how she truly felt. She hiccupped feeling like a complete idiot for the tears that spilled over and slid down her face. Daryl's head came up his face against her his mouth at her ear.

"Don't cry Carol, I can't take it." He pleaded.

She nodded trying to get herself in check knowing he didn't know how to handle her emotions that well sometimes and would think something was wrong when in reality everything was perfect.

"I meant every word I said, when I told you I love you Carol I mean it. I love you to hell and back, aint no where you can go I wont follow."

Carol hiccupped again and smiled against his face kissing him, "I'm coming back."

Daryl shifted away from her slightly and looked towards the door, "Need to get ready."

Carol looked at him and frowned, "Talk sweet to me and now your trying to kick me out of bed?" his voice was innocent.

Daryl's eyes slid back to hers and he grinned at her, "Unless you want Maggie and Michonne to see my dick I suggest you climb off me so I can get dressed."

Carol looked down their bodies filling him seated in her completely already hard again, she met his eyes again. And seen his eyes darken in warning like they always did when his control was slipping.

"Carol." he growled grabbing for her hips.

He wasn't fast enough and she circled and rolled her hips in a delicious friction that had his head dropping back and his body arching into hers. Carol watched him with satisfaction as she worked him over.

"How much time Daryl..." She panted.

Daryl leaned his head back up his eyes meeting hers. His pupils were blown all to hell and all traces of the beautiful blue she longed to see gone, leaving only his desire in a deep coal-pit. He turned his just slightly listening to something she herself couldn't hear. Setting her hands on his shoulders she rolled her hips into him harder knowing she was going to be sore all through her trip with Maggie and Michonne. And in truth she knew she craved it, she wanted it.

He grunted at her treatment and stood up abruptly, "Not long enough."

Carol frowned at him even as he stood up bracing herself for him to set her away from him. She loosened her grip on his shoulders and yelped just as her back met the cold wall cement.

"Hold on." He warned.

Carol sucked in a breath just as he hitched her legs as high as they would go. One was on his fore arm while the other was braced against the sink in the small cell. Daryl's hips met hers in such a hard thrust it jarred her up dropping her back down on him with all of her weight, causing both let out deep groans that she knew the others if close could hear.

Her back raked hard over the wall as her and Daryl's mouth met in a fever fueled kiss and drinking down the sounds of their frantic love-making. Each of his thrust lifting her higher and higher, only to drop her down on him on his upswing. The pace was brutal and would haunt her steps for the next day leaving her to smile with each twinge of pain, but she loved every moment of it.

Daryl growled deeply his mouth pulling from hers in a bite at her lips. Carol felt her muscles coiling in her stomach low and hot getting read for her orgasm, Daryl feeling it as well.

"You gonna cum for me Carol?" Daryl asked, his hand sliding up her body to her neck. His thumb skated across her lower lip as she nodded at him feeling sweat down her body. The only sounds in the cell that of their slick bodies meeting over and over, groans and moans.

"Now." he barked his mouth biting down hard on her throat and his hand going to her ribs pinning her to the wall.

Carol felt the dam break and like the storm she knew it was going to be she was swept in the torrent of emotions and waves breaking over her threatening to pull her under. She thrashed violently against him as he locked her against the wall and his body his hips still hammering into her. She felt his groan against her neck as his hips stuttered and stopped their violent assault.

They set panting for awhile before she felt him shift her and step back enough to where he could drop heavily on the bed. She rolled off him letting her over heated body cool as much as possible. She heard booted feet coming their way after awhile and set up looking over at Daryl. He was laying back on his back his breathing slow and his arm over his eyes, he was gloriously naked and spent. He was soaked with sweat his hair plastered to his head and her laugh caused a smirk to spread across his face.

She stood up adjusting her underwear back since he had never removed them in the first place. She tossed his pants on his lap and caused him to jerk, his muscles rolling with the action. He groaned and set up lazily looking at her as she pulled her clothes on.

"Get dressed Daryl." Carol whispered hearing someone on the stairs.

"Just Merle." He huffed even as he set about getting dressed.

"Don't matter, Maggie and Michonne are likely not far behind."

Merle stepped through looking at her just as she finished lacing her boots. His eyes landed on Daryl's figure and he smiled broadly at him and she heard Daryl chuckle behind her. She turned her head and looked at him. He was standing up with his pants on not even attempting to button or zip them, still clearly commando with no shirt on. His hair was mussed up and soaked the bite mark on his neck that was still bruised dark from the other night standing out bright against his flushed skin.

"Hope you didn't wear his ass out we got shit to do while your off doing your bullshit." Merle cackled.

Carol's face burned but she looked at them, "What are you two doing?"

Daryl hadn't mentioned nothing to her about plans instead he had focused on hers. She scowled at him and his double standards. She stood up fully and looked at him full on as he slipped his belt back on his shirt still hanging open. She felt Merle watching her and knew that he had intentionally said it to get a rise out of her. She couldn't help it though.

Merle walked over to his brother and started buttoning up his shirt ignoring Carol altogether, "Rick said he needs us in about five. The two thunder cunts are on their way up here to collect mouse."

Carol felt a growl building at his words and the way Daryl smirked looking down. Merle stepped back from him after his shirt was buttoned and Carol would have smiled at the moment between the brothers that they surely had done for years. The older brother looking over his baby brother, but she was pissed.

He had completely ignored her question and Merle was making it worse. She heard Maggie talking and stepped closer to him waiting for him to look up. As soon as his eyes met her and her hand flashed out cracking him across the face hard enough to rock his head to the side. Blood slid down his chin into his goatee and he spit to the side letting a snarl out at her motions. Merle looked at her wide-eyed and stepped back out of arms reach.

"Fuck you, the both of you." Carol barked.

Daryl jerked his leather jacket up and was out of the cell door before she could even really analyze anything. Merle looked at her heavily and shook his head before looking towards the cell door that his brother had just busted through. When his eyes came back to hers he was pissed, his body projecting it in waves that bombarded her.

"I really hope your fuckin' run goes smooth." He snapped and stormed past Maggie and Michonne just as they came to the cell.

"Get the FUCK out of my way." He barked at them storming down the stairs making a loud racket as he went.

Carol looked at both women and schooled her features when their eyes came back to hers. Maggie was wide-eyed and mouth open while Michonne's face was stoic and impassive. Carol grabbed her knife sheathing it and nodded at both women as she walked by Merle's words running through her mind and Daryl's lack of them.

She shook her head and walked outside seeing Daryl talking with Rick animatedly. Rick's eyes cut to her but just as fast were back on Daryl's form as he stormed down the path towards the gates his crossbow over his shoulder. Carol watched him for a minute and heard Maggie tell her they were going to finish getting the vehicle ready. She just nodded as he his long strides eat the ground around him making his way to the gate. Merle blazed by her never slowing down hot after his brother with a look on his face the devil himself would cower from.

Carol whistled getting Merle's attention and he halted his movements but didn't turn to her. She walked to him and stepped around in front of him, "Watch him."

Merle's eyes flashed to hers and blazed, "What the fuck were you thinking?" He snapped unkindly.

Carol flinched at his words and met his eyes, "You all treat me like glass but don't expect me to worry. It's a double standard."

"It was never about you making plans to out." He hissed stepping closer to her, "If you got out there and got hurt he'd eat a fuckin' bullet."

Carol sucked in a ragged breath and looked to where Daryl was. He was just slipping through the gate never looking at either of them. His entire body radiated rage and hostility. Anyone who was smart was giving him a wide berth. She watched as two walkers quickly descended on him and he whipped his buck knife out with a practiced finesse and grace that came with years of work and viciously ended them both never breaking stride.

Carol looked back at Merle and seen him watching his brother shaking his head, "Make sure you bring your ass back. You'd hate the last time you ever spoke to him to be you slapping the fuck out of him for him hunting for goddamned food to feed these sorry fucks." Merle looked at her then, "That's what Rick wanted, he asked us to go out hunting."

Carol watched Merle take off down the gravelled drive for a minute before she turned and seen Rick looking at her. Rick cut his eyes to hers and nodded with a sad smile on his face. She smiled at him and made her way towards her friends.

Carol slid in the back of the truck and buckled herself in her hand skimming over stomach and the fresh bite marks he had laved her with not an hour ago. Maggie looked at her and she forced a smile realizing she had sent Daryl off half cocked and the last thing she had done was slap him and cussed him. What if he got himself bit? No, that's ridiculous Merle is with him.

Carol wasn't sure how long they had driven when Maggie and Michonne signaled it was time for them to go. Carol slid from the truck checking her packs and knives. She had Daryl's spare boot knife along with her trench knife and smiled. They made quick work of the basic stuff they were sent to collect before working on more of the womanly stuff. Carol could understand the embarrassment of some of the younger women in having to let the men know when they needed certain things.

It almost made her chuckle at the thought of them shakily handing Daryl or Merle a list of things and them looking it over. She smirked loading down more stuff and taking it out the truck. Maggie and Michonne were fast workers having been on a lot more runs that her and she could feel fatigue setting in already. She looked up seeing the sun starting to get low just now realizing she had burnt most of the day away and all her anger away in the work she had been doing. She hadn't had time to dwell on her actions with one Dixon that she was surely still brooding about.

"Let's wrap this up and get back." Maggie grinned loading her last pack in. "I'm starving."

Michonne walked by setting a box in the back, "I agree, how much you got left Carol?"

Carol looked down and back at the house, "Just what's on the porch."

Both women were up the steps in no time grabbing the stuff up and loading it up a Carol loaded her own. Climbing in the back they were in good moods since the truck was loaded down with their loot and couldn't wait to get back. Carol was ready to be home and wash away the sweat that was masking her body.

"Carol, you smell like Daryl." Maggie laughed.

Carol smirked looking down her body, "Could just be his smell in this truck."

"No likely, he's not rode in here." Michonne added.

Carol flushed and shifted in her seat. Daryl had taken her twice before she ever left the prison. She hadn't had a spare moment to shower or even change for that matter. Of course she'd smell like him. She was covered in his sweat and everything else. She had dealt with the twinges and soreness from their rushed love-making all day, reveling in it.

Carol just hummed in the back of her throat when she felt eyes on her. Not looking at either woman she heard Michonne's light chuckle and looked over not having expected it from the silent woman. Maggie was turned in her seat looking Carol over.

"Your neck is bruised, again." Maggie voiced danced through the cab, "Doesn't Daryl know you aren't a chew toy or was it Merle?"

Carol's eyes got wide and she looked at Maggie. Michonne looking at her in the rear view mirror as well both women with curious eyes. She felt her face burn red with images of Daryl and Merle both marking her at the same time that first night. Daryl's bite sure to scar while Merle was a bruising bite. Daryl's bite was more of claiming ownership over Merle's own.

Michonne's curse brought both women's eyes forward. Carol leaned up paling at the sight of the heard in front of them, there was no way to fight through something that big. Not with just the three of them.

"We're going to have to double back ladies, might need to find somewhere to hold up for the night." Michonne sighed.

Michonne made quick work of getting them turned around and away from the approaching hoard. Carol felt her adrenaline hammering through her veins and watched every dip and turn that Michonne took them that led them further from the prison and the safety of is fences and cement walls. This would be the first time she had stayed out side the prison walls since finding it. The firs time away from Daryl really since this thing started. She felt like puking but fought through it and put on a brave face. She channeled her inner Dixon. She's make them both proud.

Michonne drove through a sub division quickly pulling into a garage and cutting the engine and jumped from the vehicle jerking the door down behind the truck. Their breathing the only sounds they heard in the dark of the garage.

"We need to clear the entire house. Sweep it and secure it."

All three women nodded and started through the house with an almost surgical efficiency. The house was clear thankfully and the women all set down feeling the weight of the day settle over them. Michonne was quiet setting against the wall peering out the window with cool calculated eyes. Maggie was gazing listlessly at the wall the stress of the situation setting heavy over her.

Carol moved to the love seat and slumped down feeling the last of the adrenaline burned from her system leaving fatigue and weariness in its wake. She swallowed and settled into the couch yawning and pulling her light jacket tighter around her. She looked outside and seen the skies darkening and swallowed, hoping Merle had caught up to Daryl.

"Look alive ladies looks like the heard is moving through." Michonne whispered.

Carol snapped to the ready and waited or the signal. Maggie moved stealthily to the couch with her both women looking outside watching the masses of shambling bodies move slowly through the area.

"We're looking at a long night ladies, hope you didn't have plans." Michonned huffed.

Carol set for what felt like hours watching and listening for any signs of danger. Knowing that things could change in a heart beat. Her heart never slowed and she shifted looking down at Maggie and Michonne's sleeping forms. Both women both taking naps while she took first watch. She yawned again covering her mouth and moving to Maggie's side and tapping her lightly so as not to disturb Michonne.

"Maggie honey, wake up." Carol spoke softly.

Maggie slowly set up and nodded at her and Carol moved to the couch she had just vacated. Sliding down and curling in on herself missing the warmth that was Daryl Dixon she fell into a restless sleep. Her dreams gave her no reprieve from the turmoil roiling under her skin and in her mind. She tossed and turned seeing Daryl's wounded face from the slap and Merle's seething face as he went after his brother. His words were like a gunshot in her ears over and over shattering her.

"Carol wake up." Maggie pushed her shoulder causing Carol snap up and raise up with her knife on a swing.

Maggie deflected her stepping back quickly. "You've been around Daryl to long." Maggie laughed off shakily.

Carol sucked in a breath and apologized to her as Michonne watched them.

Michonne smirked at her, "If anything they got your reflexes honed in."

Carol looked at her wide-eyed not expecting the comment while Maggie started laughing loudly. Carol looked at her and Michonne waved her off, "It's clear."

They made quick work on getting back to the prison knowing that everyone was going to be worried sick. Tension was high for all three women hoping that they didn't run into anymore delays and that there was no group sent out looking for them yet. Carol was sure that she knew for a fact four men who would likely already be chomping at the bit to get out. Daryl, Merle, Glenn, and Rick would all be anxious to break away and hunt them down.

A collective breath was released as the gates of the prison came into the sight for the women. Rolling to a stop as they slid open the women pulled through driving up the path and turning to the drop off point. Michonne huffed out a breath and looked at them smiling slightly, "Well at least I wont have to hear as much shit as you two."

Maggie laughed her hand on the handle, "None as much as Carol, she's gonna get hit with a double dose of Dixon."

Carol groaned and both women laughed as she shoved her door open. They jumped down lightly as Rick and Glenn were the first to the newly arrived women.

"What the hell happened?" Rick questioned, "People have been worried sick, are you all ok?" His eyes scanned every one of them for injury.

Glenn slammed into Maggie and started looking her over for himself, "Are you alright, why didn't you all come back last night?"

Michonne stepped forward, "There was a heard. To big to drive through and had to double back wait them out."

Rick nodded and watched as some people began unloading the truck, "Head in. Get something to eat, get cleaned up, and get some sleep."

Rick hadn't looked at her yet and she watched as the other women walked away. His eyes were out on the field, his hand resting lightly on his hips as his face was pensive. Carol waited a minute shifting on her feet not sure if she should even ask about how Daryl was knowing that any answer he gave wouldn't compare to what she would find.

Rick's eyes came to hers and he ran them over her again and shook his head. "You'll be lucky to ever get out of that fence without him again you know."

Carol smiled, "I figured."

Rick laughed, "I don't know what happened with you to yesterday, don't wanna know if that mark on his face and busted lip were any indication. Merle and him are somewhere through the tombs."

Carol felt her blood thunder through her, "Why? Are they getting flooded again?"

Rick looked at her, "When he got back last night and you weren't here, we might have had words. I love him like a brother Carol, but that man was about to take my head off."

Carol sucked in a breath as Merle's words slapped her across the face. "_He'll eat a fuckin' bullet without you." _They were only chased away with Daryl's own words. _"Promise me you come back. I can't do this shit without you Carol."_ Daryl's gruff voice coated in sugar assaulting her memory.

"He tried to leave a few times but me and Merle got his back here. He was fit to be tied, after the last time he took off into the tombs. Merle followed behind him warning to stay the fuck back." Rick shook his head, "I don't know what kind of mess you're walking into and I don't envy you." He chuckled clapping his hand on her back.

Carol sighed, "Mess indeed." Carol looked at Rick registering bruises on him that hadn't been there yesterday. He had a busted lip, bruised cheek, and a semi hand print on his throat. Things must have got heated here.

Carol took off towards the prison to seek out her Dixons. Walking into the common room she was met with the hen party looking at her but she didn't spare the women any glance. She seen Maggie walking towards her with Glenn in tow.

"Glenn said follow the blood." Her voice low.

Carol looked at the man and he nodded his eyes weary, "I'd use caution Carol. He got in a fight with Merle and Rick at the same time and put them both on their asses."

Carol smiled slightly at them, "I can handle him."

"Oh there is no doubt there." They both laughed and Carol took off through the doors hearing them lock behind her.

She slid her knife out and started through the tombs in a quiet clipped pace. She needed to find him before the brothers shredded each other apart. They were like to rabid wolves pitted against each other. Merle loved to fight and Daryl needed a outlet. It could turn into a mess in no time. She came upon the first bodies and cringed at the way the heads were viciously turned and throats looking to be almost ripped out. Looking to the wall there was a good portion of blood splatter there.

Carol hastened her step and moved quicker down the hall wishing she would have got the stuff for a shower. She could hear something off in the distance but wasn't sure what it was. She moved towards it quietly. She was met with Merle's rough voice.

"You need to get ya ass cleaned up, look like you took a bath in blood."

"Fuck you." Daryl snapped harshly.

Merle growled and she heard a loud oomph and a sound of crashing. At the sound of glass breaking Carol took off towards them at a full sprint. Bursting through the room she doubled over panting and looking at the brothers. Daryl did indeed look like he decided to take a bath in someones blood. Merle just looked bloodied up.

Both mens head whipped around at her entrance and while Merle looked relieve Daryl was livid. He jumped upright breathing heavily glaring her down. Carol went to step towards him but he stepped back snarling like a wild animal. Carol stopped in her tracks at Merle's warning look to her he shook his head at her.

"Get ya ass cleaned up brother, she's here." Merle reasoned.

Daryl's chest heaved and he looked away from them both his breath coming faster. He nodded jerkily and breezed past them both not saying anything. Carol watched him walk away and felt her chest rip open at the sight of his angel wings and blood matted hair.

Merle sidled up next to her watching his brother as he twirled his knife in his hand walking away. Carol wrapped her arms around herself and felt the first of her sobs rip from her throat. Merle looked down at her quickly and inspected her.

"Aww fuck mouse. Are you hurt?" Merle groaned his arms going around her to pull her into his chest.

Carol cried into his shirt holding onto him like he was going to disappear. Daryl was done with her and she was sure that she was going to die right there.

"I didn't think he was so mad at me." She wheezed.

Merle pulled her back off his chest as she wiped her eyes. "He's not mad."

Carol looked at him, "What the hell was that then?"

"He's scared. Don't reckon he's ever had much to be scared of in his life after our dad died. Aint nothing got through Carol, ever." Merle eyes were far away and she grasped at any information he revealed about their past. "After the shit our dad put him through he closed all that shit off. But you..."

Carol sucked in a breath and let it exhale slowly calming herself, "Has he slept at all?"

Merle looked down at her, "No."

Carol nodded and took off down through there hearing Merle behind her. "Give him time Carol."

"No."

"Your just gonna make things worse goddamn it." Merle growled.

"No Merle, being alone is the last goddamn thing he needs." She snapped.

Merle huffed following after her. As soon as she stepped out of the tombs Maggie was there with a change of clothes and her toiletries her eyes serious. Merle growled already heading for the shower block not stopping.

"He stormed through looking worse than a walker." Maggie whispered.

Carol sighed and took her stuff and thanked her. "I got it."

Maggie nodded and hugged her before turning around and taking off.

Carol made her way down to the shower block and stepped through hearing the showers. She didn't look up knowing that anyone who was thinking about taking a shower right now would be avoiding Daryl and too scared to come down here. Not with him in such a terrible mood and volatile.

Carol quietly stripped her clothes off and walked towards the stall she seen Daryl's form moving in. Merle was a stall over head hung letting water roll over his shoulders not paying her any attention. She let out a breath and stepped into the shower behind him seeing his shoulders tense up.

Carol moved closer letting the water hit her body and start break the dried sweat away from her form. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back in the water letting it wash over her. Daryl's body brushed her slightly but it was enough to let her know that he wasn't mad. If he was mad he'd kept a distance from her and she'd had no chance of even the slightest of touches.

She lathered her soap up hearing Merle's shower shut off. She started washing her body ignoring everything around her letting Daryl get himself under control before they spoke and Merle get his shit together to now that he didn't have to guard his brother.

"I'm out of here." He called to them as he slinked from the door. He shut it solidly sealing them in.

Carol stepped under the spray letting the suds rinse down her body feeling his eyes on her. She grabbed her shampoo and started in on her hair moaning as she worked her hands through her short tendrils. She felt his hands slide across her bare legs first. She looked down not having seen or heard him move at all. He had dropped to his knees in front of her without her realizing it.

Carol rinsed the soap from her hair and watched as it washed down her body and slid on to his. Daryl's face was buried in her lower stomach his hands sliding up her legs. When he got to her thighs he pushed her stance wider his hands rubbing and kneading the muscles. She obliged him her eyes locked on to his roaming hands singularly.

She jerked against him suddenly when she felt his tongue slide through her folds. "OH god." She braced herself against the stall wall feeling her legs already getting weak.

Daryl hummed against her his fingers already sliding into her with ease, "Always so wet, so tight." He groaned.

Carol mewled as his tongue lashed her clit over and over as his thick fingers fucked her. Carol rocked her pussy against his face her other hand gripping the back of his head. Between his fingers sliding into her, his tongue, and her fucking his face she felt like she was falling. She felt his other hand slide around behind her and grip her ass hard.

"This.."He breathed against her dewy folds, "This is mine."

Carol moaned and rocked herself down onto his fingers harder needing more. She felt his other fingers slide around behind her teasing her back entrance and nodded her head knowing what he was doing. He growled taking his time with her as he prepared her, scissoring his fingers in her stretching her as far as she would go.

Standing up his mouth descended on hers and she whimpered at the denial of her orgasm. He lifted her swiftly setting her over his hard on, "I don't think I can be gentle this time Carol."

Carol gripped him tightly and pulled him towards her, "Then fuck me."

He groaned at her words and snapped his hips into her hard causing her lower back to hit the wall. She winced at the pain but bit her lip meeting him thrust for thrust. Every bit of the fear and anger pouring out of her. Daryl dropped her legs down suddenly cutting the water off. Carol looked at him panting and walked readily with him when he jerked her across the room.

Daryl pushed her towards the sinks standing behind her. Carol watched him in the mirror as his eyes ran the length of her body before meeting her eyes in the mirror, "Your not going back out of the gates without me."

Carol nodded hearing the air of finality in his tone and knowing it would do no good to speak up while he was so worked up. He kicked her legs wider and slid back into her in one full thrust.

Carol's head dropped forward feeling her body rock against the sink with each of his thrust, he wasn't being as rough but she would feel him no less. His hand slapped her ass and she brought her eyes up watching his lean and lithe body working in the mirror. He glistened with water from the shower and new sweat.

His eyes met hers in the mirror and she couldn't look away. She felt his hand slide around to her clit as the other slid back around to her ass. She jerked at the simultaneous torment on her body with the pulse pounding rhythm he was setting. He wasn't done with her by a long shot if his roaming hands and eyes were speaking for him. He was getting her ready, this was his warm up.

Her orgasm his her out of nowhere and she clinched around him so tightly he dropped his head between her shoulder blades cussing through his own stolen orgasm. Carol pulled in huge lungfuls of air still whimpering as after shocks rocked through her body.

Daryl pulled out of her leading her to their clothes his body burning with pent-up energy still. Daryl had his pants on before she even got the first article of clothing even picked up. He suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her lower jaw forcing her to look at him. She felt his fingers slide through pussy and circle her clit. She closed her eyes and exhaled softly as her hips moved in time with his fingers. He was building her up quickly and with no shame form her. Just as her orgasm started break over her like gentle waves he pinched her clit making her yelp and jerk against him. She opened her eyes seeing his nostrils flaring watching her.

His fingers left her as her hips stilled their frantic motion and her sweet orgasm concluded. Blinking slowly trying to get her breathing under control again she felt his fingers skate across her lips. Tongue snaking out she tasted him on her lips more than anything, licking her lips again she jerked as his fingers sunk into her again. She watched his eyes as she took his fingers into her mouth cleaning them off, they promised filthy things that had her heart in over drive.

Carol could see it in him with every move and every move he was fighting against. She had seen it in Merle too but had been to worried for Daryl to take notice. She inspected him as he dressed not seeing any real places on him from fighting.

Daryl looked at her, "Have you eat?"

Carol shook her head and he nodded jerking his head at the door. He held it open and followed her to the common room dropping into a seat as far as he could get from everyone. Carol quickly gathered something up to eat and made her way back to him.

"You need to eat to." She sighed.

Daryl looked at her his eyes running over her and he shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Carol didn't miss the obscene way he had focused on her thighs. Carol shifted in her seat feeling every set of eyes here was on them. Daryl was leaned back against the wall his chin setting on his chest looking for all the world like the picturesque portrait of a man relaxed and sleeping. Carol shifted in her seat trying to eat as fast as she could not wanting to be under the scrutiny of everyone in here.

"Slow down before you choke." His voice was just low enough so that only she heard him.

Carol looked at him, "Hard to do with everyone looking at us."

"Looking at me." He corrected.

Carol shifted turning more towards him eating a little slower. "What happened while I was gone?"

Daryl's eyes came up and he scanned the room quickly. People's eyes shifted from his intense gaze as it skirted him. He brought his eyes back to hers and she seen the ghost of a bruise just under his left eye.

"Finish eating." He nodded at her plate.

Carol started eating again her eyes looking for any other sign of trauma as she heard booted feet coming their way. Rick appeared at the table and Carol watched them both.

Rick looked at her briefly before speaking to Daryl, "Merle grabbed your shit and took it with him."

Daryl chewed his lip and nodded. Rick continued, "You need help getting anything else?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah we got it all yesterday."

Rick patted his fist on the table and raised up, "Get some rest, you look like hell." Daryl snorted, "A cleaned up version at least." His eyes went to Carol and he winked.

Carol laughed and Daryl stretched his shirt riding up exposing his lean stomach and causing her eyes to focus on him. Daryl stood up taking her empty plate. Carol stood up waiting on him before she took off, she looked over feeling someone looking at her and seen Karen glaring at her. Carol sighed shaking her head at the woman.

Daryl appeared in front of her and she started towards the cell block only for him to grab her hand and halt her shaking his head. "This way."

Carol raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything having been surprised by him grabbing her hand and dragging her to him in front of everyone. He didn't let go of her instead leading her from the room. Carol followed quietly taking in where they were at and smiled at him.

"Where are we going?"

Daryl came to a door and opened it ushering her in and shutting the door with a soft click behind her. That one click was enough to send her heart rate thundering. She looked around the room seeing her stuff mixed in with his and Merle's. They had switched out from the cell block while she had been gone.

Carol felt like an asshole suddenly realizing this must have been what they were up to that she slapped him over. Busted his lip over. Merle was kicked out in his boxer's reading and looked up at her smirking.

"Did you all even go hunting?"

Merle grinned at her and shook his head, "Had that even been the plan his loud ass would have scared everything away. He ripped his way through everything out there that got close enough to get cut all to hell."

Daryl growled behind her and she felt him brush by dropping down on a bed. When had they had time to get all this together? And without her finding out? Who all knew about this? She looked at the both of them and felt like slapping and hugging them at the same time.

Daryl was already stripped down to his own boxer's laying back on the bed his arms crossed behind his head, his eyes on her. He was watching her every move and she felt her fatigue leave her with his hungry eyes eating her alive. Carol looked over at Merle briefly seeing him in almost the same position as his brother, both watching her. Waiting.

Carol worked her boots off and started undressing, taking a chance with what she wanted instead of waiting on him to initiate it. Her shirt came up and off and exposing her breast to the cool air of the room, hardening her nipples instantly. She heard both of their breathing picking up and hid her smirk. She started working her pants down her hips taking her panties down at the same time feeling them already soaked. Stepping out of them she started walking towards Daryl and crawled up the bed towards him, his eyes watching her every move.

She grabbed his boxers waist band and jerked them down his hips not waiting on him to lift his hips to help. She tossed them over and heard Daryl's chuckle when they landed on Merle. Carol leaned back down letting her tongue slide up the base of him from base to tip as she crawled her way up him. His hardened cock dragging down her throat and between the valley of her breast. Kissing up his stomach she turned her eyes meeting Merle's eyes and smirked at him as her tongue flashed out against Daryl's nipple just before she nipped him.

Merle was up and across the room light a flash of lightning. The tables were suddenly turned on her and she found herself straddling Merle not sure how she had got in the position. She felt Daryl's hands slide up the backs of her thighs ushering her towards his brother and helping her movements.

"This what you want?" Daryl's lust fire voice burned.

Carol released a breath, "Yes." Before she could say more Daryl had her seated over his brother and gave her a push causing her to sink down on him.

Merle's hands came to her hips replacing his brothers and she mourned the loss of contact with him. It was the only place he had been touching her. She looked over her shoulder at him and he smirked at her. Sliding up behind her he claimed her mouth for his own. Carol moaned and started moving slowly over Merle letting herself fall into a steady rhythm with him as she braced herself against Daryl's chest.

Merle thrust up into her broke her contact with Daryl with a surprised yelp and she heard Merle's laugh. She looked down at him and tilted her head, clinching her inner muscles on him he released a breath and raised an eyebrow at her. Carol licked her lips leaning forward planting her hands on his hard chest and letting her nails bite into him.

She closed her eyes letting Merle's clock fill her over and over, taking away her thoughts of the previous day. Daryl's hands sliding up her thighs again and to her ass his hands kneading her and working her against his brother. Between Merle's hands on her hips and his hands on her ass she just let herself fall back against Daryl again taking everything in.

Merle growled and she opened her eyes watching his eyes following her breast. Daryl's hand slipped around cupping her breast using just the right amount of pressure to cause her eyes to slam shut. He knew her body good enough to play her like an expert, and Merle's resulting groans were sign he was hitting every cords perfectly.

Daryl's other hand slipped down slipping back inside her working her. His fingers were merciless against her since he had already done this in the shower block and Carol realized she had been played. This is what he wanted to begin with. He had taken her in there and had plans on taking her again.

Feeling his erection brush against her she rolled her hips downwards and back against Daryl in the same motion. Daryl lined himself up with her sliding into her. Daryl's hands never stopped pinching, rolling, and pulling her nipples. He roughened his treatment of her breast and bit down on her shoulder, the brother working in tandem through her body.

Daryl sped up his motion hitting her harder than he had was forcing her harder on to Merle. The harder the other thrusted the harder she was pushed into the other. Carol felt her orgasm coming towards her like a freight train. She moaned clinching around the brothers and reaching behind her, her nails sinking into the Daryl's side and holding on.

Daryl's arm banded around her throat and held her against him tightly as her body shuddered through her release. Daryl met Merle's eyes and she seen them flash, something unspoken passing between them. Both of them started sinking into her at the same time making her feel every inch of them and work for it.

Whimpering as his arm tightened on her throat Carol nodded eagerly at him. Just as her second orgasm started tipping her over the line Daryl's arm released her and she fell forwards onto Merle hard. He grunted and she seen Daryl's arms come down on either side of her, effectively caging her between them.

Carol was pinned to Merle's chest with Daryl's chest on her back, feeling them sliding against her on either sided. She keened and mewled feeling herself building up again and not sure if she could take it. Trying to jerk away from them Daryl allowed more of his weight to settle on her.

"No." He growled.

"I...I can't Daryl." She whimpered feeling her blood start to spike again.

Merle growled at her catching her attention, "No choice sugar tits." He thrusted up into her hard just as Daryl done the same.

The feeling of being stretched to breaking and then some flashed through her mind. She felt Merle's orgasm hit inside her with enough force to set off her own effectively pulling Daryl over with her. Both brothers had her still pinned down as Daryl groaned into her neck from behind pushing into her so hard and with his weight that Merle didn't have try.

Carol panted hard her orgasm making her entire body shake exhaustion and pleasure. She felt like she had ran a cross country marathon in under sixty seconds. She could feel Daryl and Merle's heart thundering against her both racing so hard she was worried slightly. Daryl set up first his weight lifting from her as he pulled out of her and pulled her upright.

He was off the bed cleaning himself up and back just as fast kissing her neck as he cleaned her as well easing her off his brother. Carol's hips and legs felt like jello and she was grateful for him. His mouth never stopped moving over her and she met it eagerly when he came to her mouth. She wasn't aware of what Merle was doing as she felt her weary body start to slow down and try to sleep.

Merle chuckled close by and Carol reached for him feeling him setting on the edge of the bed already back in his boxers. Her hand locked around his wrist as Daryl finished with cleaning her up. He was off the bed again and the lights were out as he came back. He pulled her further up in the bed and back against his chest leaving her bare. His hands slid all over her body kneading and working the tired and sore muscles. She felt Merle's hands join in as his weight settled on the other side of her.

"Never again mouse." Merle husked out.

Carol just hummed in her throat not bothered with fighting them right now. Both mens hands stilled on her growling and she opened her eyes looking up in the dark seeing them looking down at her. She smiled sweetly at them and closed her eyes again.

"With us or not at all." Daryl warned.

"Fine." Carol huffed.

At her words they started rubbing her down again quickly putting her to sleep. She slept through the night to tired to have any type of dreams or nightmares. She was bone tired emotionally and physically.

When she started waking up she shifted feeling Daryl's arms lock around her tighter. She grinned nuzzling into his chest. Carol frowned feeling in front of her as she felt Daryl behind her. Her face was buried in someones chest a strong heart beat lulling her. Just as quickly as she felt panic she was flushed with memories of the night before. She threw her arm around Merle pulling him more towards her and snuggled further into Daryl. Her Dixons were here with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol watched them as they moved up through the yard the pair of them speaking low to each other. She noticed small things about them that before she would have over looked. Like the way Merle kept Daryl on the inside of his step and the way Daryl kept a look out around them. It was something that came with years of being around each other of working together. They were so familiar with each other she wasn't sure how she hadn't seen that before.

They both looked up and to the left at the same time both getting a matching sneer on their faces as they moved back up the path. She cut her eyes over to see what they had looked at and fought smiling. Some new man who had recently came to the prison was setting off with a few of the Woodbury people but his eyes kept sweeping in her direction.

Walking off towards the brothers and where they had stopped Carol heard Daryl's softer laughed as Merle's louder one carried over it. It was deceiving seeing them like that. Merle lead in everything and Daryl followed his him more often than not without saying much but she knew this to be just an illusion. Daryl wouldn't do shit he didn't want to do and Merle fuckin' knew it. She knew it. She'd seen it more times than she could count. The thought alone made her rub her thighs together.

"What's so funny?"

Both sets piercing eyes flashed across her body in a heated sweep. Carol stepped into Daryl's side but not touching him not sure how he'd react to the contact at the moment. His arm swung around her dragging her into him as he started speaking, "New guy busted his ass out in the woods."

Merle cackled, "Fuckin' hunts my ass."

Carol raised an eyebrow, "When did he go hunting?"

"Officer friendly thought it'd be of interest to see if he was as good a hunter as he claimed to be. Said it'd take some of the work of me and Darylina here."

"Suck my dick Merle."

Merle hummed in his throat a sound that was more threatening that jovial, "Well we get out there and he aint nothing but a city slicker playin' at being an outdoors man."

She felt the slight vibrations of Daryl's laugh and looked up at him, "His ass went cartwheeling down a heel straight into the fuckin' river."

Carol grinned, "Did either of you check to see if he was okay?"

Merle looked at her, "He's alive aint he?"

His voice was snappish and she got the impression both Dixon's were on the same page with not liking the man. Merle was glaring past her but Carol didn't need to turn her head to know who was coming this way. She knew the sound of his boots cause Daryl bitched about them.

Rick appeared in front of them smiling at her but she seen the tension in his eyes. She wasn't the only one aware that the Dixon's didn't like the new guy. Daryl's grip tightened on her side as he stepped around smiling at them his eyes went to Carol at Daryl's side and hardened slightly.

"I was thinkin' we could try a new area for hunting." He announced.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him, "Go for it."

He nodded, "First light then."

Merle smiled, "You misunderstand." He motioned to Daryl, "Brother an I are a team don't need some dumb ass city boy crashin' through the woods with us scaring everything off."

Rick stepped closer, "Jackson maybe there is something here we could get your help with. Down in the garden I could use some help, live stock too."

Jackson's eyes swept to Daryl, "I can do that. Stick close and keep an eye on things."

Carol sunk her nails into Daryl's lower back feeling the tension rolling off him in waves. Merle on the other hand was unrestrained and everyone had looked at Daryl. Jackson's head rocked back suddenly with a sick snap and he hit the ground on his knees holding his face as he howled.

Merle squatted quickly, "Watch what the fuck you say and keep ya goddamn eyes in your fuckin' head son."

Carol had never heard him be as condescending as he was in that moment. She felt Daryl shaking and was scared to look up knowing that his anger and temper could boil over at any second. When his laughter broke through more than just her eyes went to him. It was an uncommon thing to hear more than a light chuckle from him if that.

Jackson looked up as Carol was released from Daryl's side, "Stupid bastard." Merle sneered.

Carol grinned at him, "Did you have to do that?"

Merle waggled his eyebrows, "You ask me that all the time and my answer is always gonna be the same goddamn thing. Shit yeah."

Rick helped Jackson up, "You broke my fuckin' nose you old bastard."

Rick stepped between them and looked at him, "Your stirring more shit up then you want."

Daryl eyed him and Merle gripped her arm shaking his head. She couldn't see Daryl's face but the look on Jackson's as he looked at the older man had his mouth closing with an audible snap. Carol looked at Rick and he gave her a look.

Carol grabbed Daryl's hand pulling him hard but he didn't budge. "Daryl."

Carol jerked again and Daryl turned but she didn't get a look at his eyes as he walked past her and his brother. Carol looked at Merle and he grinned at her shaking his head. Carol raised an eyebrow but knew he wouldn't talk till they were alone.

She seen people watching Daryl as he blazed a path towards the inside of the prison. Carol smiled watching him knowing something was likely about to get killed, destroyed, or so on in face of his anger.

Walking a little further Merle grinned, "He's gonna put his foot through that boys face."

Carol raised her eyes, "He didn't say anything to him."

Merle gripped her pulling her aside once they were in the prison and led her down towards their room. Once inside he shut the door and looked at her, "Dumbass out there got it in his head to ask if you were just Daryl's or if anyone could hit it."

Carol sucked in a breath. "When he was warned away he said some stupid shit that bout got his ass killed out there. If it'd just him and Daryl that boy wouldn't have made it back."

Carol nodded her head and looked at him, "He really is an idiot isn't he."

"Stay clear of him." Merle warned.

Daryl burst through the door suddenly and looked at the pair of them. Merle waggled his eyebrows at his brother and Daryl growled slamming the door. Carol watched Merle as he snatched up his clothes and moved to the door slapping Daryl in the chest, "Get your ass cleaned up. You smell like blood and god knows what else."

Daryl nodded jerkily but didn't move and Carol started getting his stuff together for him. His eyes were on her every movement as she got her stuff. Handing it to him his hand caught her wrist dragging her to him as Merle slipped out the door. Carol stepped closer to him as he pulled her mouth to him.

His tongue swept across her bottom lip demanding entrance and Carol smiled into the kiss. Daryl growled deeply hand kneading her ass before pulling away. Carol stepped back and he was gone just as fast as he had showed up.

She moved back to the bed and kicked out knowing he'd be back. She could see it in his eyes, both of their eyes. They didn't take to well to someone stepping on their toes where she was concerned. Not in the slightest.

Carol woke up to the feel of Daryl rough beard dragging against her soft skin. She smiled sleepily in the low light before her hands were pinned above her head. Eyes opening fully she seen Merle looming over his face cast in shadows. Opening her mouth to speak she lost her words the second she felt Daryl's tongue slide through her folds.

Eyes slamming shut she heard Merle's voice, "Think she likes that baby brother."

She felt Daryl's growl against her as it vibrated through her body. She struggled against Merle's hold over her wrist and whimpered wanting to touch them. She jerked when she felt Merle's fingers teasing her nipples and wondered briefly how she didn't wake up from them stripping her clothes off.

Opening her eyes back up she looked at Merle as Daryl slid his fingers hooking them into her in a come hither motion. Legs falling wider open for him Carol eyed the growing bulge in Merle's pants. He raised an eyebrow at her and she licked her lips in response.

She heard his chuckle as her hands were released. She wasted no time in going for his belt and jerking it open to get him free. She looked down her body to Daryl buried between her thighs and felt herself flood his mouth and hands. He groaned against her and she gripped Merle tightly dragging him towards her.

Carol let her tongue slide along him knowing he didn't like to be teased. He had no patience for it and she didn't either, she wanted them both right now. Carol swallowed him down quickly sucking as her hands cupped his balls rolling them in her small hands. Merle growled gripping her throat and controlling her on him.

Daryl forced her legs wider and she screamed around Merle's cock when Daryl nipped and sucked her clit harshly setting her orgasm off. Merle groaned pulling her from him and gripping her hair and throat looking down at her.

"What do you think baby brother?"

Carol flicked her eyes to Daryl who was kneeling on the bed between her spread legs. His fingers slid through her fold again and Merle growled releasing her throat to grab his brother's hand before he could clean his fingers. Carol watched them as Merle done it for him. Her chest heaved and she felt herself already getting worked up again.

Daryl's eyes were on hers and she opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. He smiled at her lack of words his free hand running up the inside of her legs and across her pussy. He loomed over her his hand sliding across her stomach and up to her breast as he palmed the weight rolling her nipple. Carol panted watching him hearing Merle disrobe close by.

Carol finally looked down Daryl's body and noticed he was already naked and ready. Carol looked back up at him and locked her thighs around him rolling swiftly putting him on his back. She wasted no time on sinking down onto him with a sigh. She lifted her hips and reveled in the feel of him heavy inside of her, something she would never get tired of.

Merle's weight made the bed dip and she felt him behind her. His hands came around cupping her breast as his cock slid against her making her moan. She nodded jerkily and leaned forward baring herself to him causing him to slap her ass. Daryl's hands came around her suddenly gripping her as Merle prepared her.

The two of them working together was causing her to flood him and Daryl's eyes never left hers. His mouth closed over hers just as Merle pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Daryl still held his grip on her ass keeping her in place the only movement that of Merle sinking into her. Daryl groaned into her mouth the more she soaked him.

Finally feeling his grip on her loosen Merle pulled her back against his chest completely. His arms slid around her as his thrust were slow and deliberate with her making her lift her own hips against Daryl. He was watching them both above him as Merle's mouth scorched a trail across her shoulders to her throat nipping harshly over and over again.

"You love him?" Merle growled into her ear.

Carol moaned and nodded feeling Daryl's fingers circle her clit. Her hips slowed over him and Daryl narrowed his eyes at her lifting his own harder into her causing her to whimper.

Merle's teeth sank in her neck and Daryl's hand closed around her hip tightly working her over him. Carol's eyes widened feeling his teeth close again over her throat. Daryl was watching with something in his eyes that was making Carol's heart raced. Merle released her suddenly pushing her forward over Daryl.

She jerked feeling his teeth scrape her nipple as they picked up their pace. Carol was reminded of just how well they seemed to work together not need to figure out how to do things to make it work. Daryl's fingers were still circling her and his tongue was matching his fingers around her clit and she clenched down on him.

Daryl released her nipple and Carol moved in claiming his mouth. She knew they were marking her up after what happened today and she knew exactly how that felt. She still found herself getting pissed off seeing women watching the pair of them. They didn't realize how inherently sexy they both were and even more so when together.

Carol met Daryl's eyes and gave him a soft smile just before kissing down his jaw to the column of his throat. Her teeth scraped against him causing him to groan and throb inside her. Merle slammed into her harder jarring her forward and Carol sunk her teeth into him. She let Merle's brutal pace and her strong bite be the bruising force on his neck.

Daryl growled and turned his head just slightly and his hand cracked across her ass and she felt her self shifted suddenly. Daryl's teeth sunk into her and she refused to let her own bite go. Merle grabbed ahold of her bringing her back again banding his arms across her smaller form. Carol looked at Daryl below them and seen the deep bruise forming on his neck.

Daryl's arms went behind his head crossed making his chest and stomach strain even as he continued moving against her. Carol closed her eyes against the sensations. It was too much. Feeling Merle strong and solid moving behind her caging her against him as she moved against Daryl and he was relaxed laying back watching.

Carol opened her eyes again and seen Daryl watching down their bodies. With each time he sunk into her and she clenched on him his nostrils flared and he pulled a heavy breath in. Carol turned and looked at Merle claiming his mouth letting her hand drop to circle her own clit.

Breaking apart for air his head dropped to her shoulder and she to the opportunity to do the same to him. She bit into his neck roughly marking him for more than the women to see. She wanted people to understand that it wasn't just her and Daryl. Sure she loved him but Merle was there to. The women and men needed to understand and back off.

Merle growled bottoming out in her spilling himself hot and heavy in her. Daryl jerked against her and Carol knew he could feel his brothers orgasm as it rocked her body. Carol's fingers sped up as Merle's joined hers. Daryl slapped her hand away suddenly and her eyes flew open feeling them both teasing her clit.

Carol's body went rigid and Merle's arm supported her weight as they kept working her and teasing her drawing out every last bit of her orgasm till she felt completely spent. Carol slowly opened her eyes as Merle pulled out and she mourned the loss of him but felt Daryl still hard in her. Her eyes met his and Merle pushed her back to him.

Going willingly Carol whimpered with each of his thrust knowing she was going to be sore and stiff in the morning. Everywhere his mouth touched on her scorched her skin everywhere it touched. She knew she'd be covered in bruises, bites, and beard burn in the morning. Carol ground herself against him feeling him tense up and he buried his face in her neck cursing through his orgasm.

She heard Merle chuckle but her own face was in the crook of his neck as she felt fatigue sweeping over her. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him not wanting to move. She loved being like this with them, she loved them both but she loved the moments she had with Daryl. She felt his hand smoothing down her side in slow motions.

Carol smiled into his neck and she felt his smile in return. She didn't even jerk when she felt Merle behind her cleaning her up before he was gone again. She heard him getting dressed and turned her head to look at him. He winked at her and shot her a look his eyes shooting to Daryl before moving to the door, "I'm fuckin' starved."

Carol watched him walk out and stretched against Daryl. He rolled her to the side and letting her fall lightly to the bed before his body caged hers in. Carol buried her face in his chest breathing in his scent. Pinching his side Daryl jerked but made no move to stop her.

"How bad is my neck going to be bruised?" He questioned.

Carol laughed, "It'll heal."

Daryl hummed in the back of his throat but didn't say anything to her.

Carol smoothed her hand over his chest and raised her eyes to look at him, "You know I love you."

Daryl eyed her and nodded his head. "I do."

"You don't need to worry about him."

Daryl shook his head, "Aint worried about him and you. Don't trust him."

Carol frowned, "That's the same."

"No, no it isn't. Something aint right with him. He's a fuckin' idiot."

Carol laughed, "I'll avoid him and make sure I'm not alone with him. Especially when you and Merle are out hunting."

Daryl nodded at her words sliding his thumb across her swollen lips, "You're beautiful Carol."

Carol smiled at him a slight blush burning across her cheeks at his compliment. Letting her hands slide through his damn hair she snuggled closer to him listening to his steady heart and even breathing. His arms circled around her pulling her tighter against him his face burying in the top of her head breathing her in.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is for EnglishPoet18, MandiC, and 27dayz. You lovely ladies asked and who am I to deny writing this lovely trio. **

Carol couldn't stop the smile on her face as she watched Daryl getting ready. His routine was the same as always his mind solely focused on the task at hand with lethal accuracy. She cut her eyes to Merle and he waggled his eyebrows at her flipping his tongue with a chuckle before looking over at his brother. Daryl shook his head not looking at either of them and Carol smirked.

Daryl looked up yawning slightly before stretching and cracking his back, "Gotta get some shit I'll meet y'all out there."

Merle grunted something and was up jerking his shit up from the spare bed that never got used anymore. Carol watched him not sure what to get for the trip. She had never been on runs since being here at the prison and even before that on the run it had mostly been Daryl, Glenn, and Rick doing everything like that. The women were protected for the most part but never really put in danger.

Merle looked at her, "Get'cha shit woman."

Carol looked around nervously and back at him, "What all do I need?"

Merle looked her over his gaze predatory and she felt heat rush her body the longer he looked at her. She knew that look and what it meant. When his eyes met hers he licked his lips, "Just get ya in the vehicle."

Carol was walking in step with him laughing when they made it to the common room. Maggie perked up walking towards her slipping a piece of paper into her hands, "This is what I know the women need."

Carol nodded looking it over and chuckling at some of the stuff on the list. "I'll look for everything."

Maggie nodded and cut her eyes to Merle, "Take care of her."

Merle smiled at Maggie an edge to it as he hummed in the back of his throat. His eyes went to her throat and Carol was suddenly aware of the marks she had on her. They might be fading to the point they were barely visible but his knowing eyes had pushed it to the forefront of her mind. She let her eyes go to his neck and see the dark bite mark standing out hotly.

"Dixon's are good at that." His voice was mocking as he sauntered off.

Maggie's jaw snapped shut with an audible click as he walked away. Carol felt heat burn her face at his words knowing what he meant was implying to Maggie. Maggie's eyes landed on Daryl suddenly as he leaned down looking at something Rick was going over on the table.

Carol winced when she seen the marks she had left on him as well. She wasn't embarrassed by them in the slightest but had a thought that they might bother him. She knew Merle would give no fucks about it but Daryl was different. He was more private as far as things went and she had left a huge flashing sign on the side of his neck once again.

Maggie grinned suddenly, "I've wondered really about the three of you."

Carol raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really?"

"I knew you were with Daryl...but I wasn't sure about Merle. How does that work are you dating them both?"

Carol looked around them seeing some of the women that were friends with Karen glaring at her. She smiled and looked back at Maggie after making sure they were out of earshot of everyone.

"I don't know how to explain it Maggie. I'm in love Daryl. I love Merle. I love them both but it's hard to explain really." She sighed. How did you explain how things were. How many times had Merle looked at her and told her she was Daryl's while they were together. How many times had it been made clear that she was with him first and foremost.

Maggie looked her over, "I think it's always been you and Daryl but Merle spices things up."

Carol laughed loudly drawing eyes of the men to her. Merle and Rick went back to looking over the map quickly but Daryl's eyes stayed on hers for a second longer. She watched as he looked her over and then smirked looking up at Merle speaking low. Merle's eyes flicked to hers and he elbowed Daryl grinning while talking low. Rick looked at them both shaking his head slapping Daryl on the back and talking to them.

"I'm not sure what that was." Maggie laughed.

Carol shrugged running her hand over her knife on her belt and grabbing up her bag. She nodded to Maggie and started walking towards Daryl as him and Merle started towards the doors.

"Be careful!" Maggie called after her.

Carol smiled at her, "Always am."

Carol started towards the brothers watching as Merle threw his arm over Daryl's shoulder his laugh echoing around them loudly. Daryl's laugh was to low for anyone to hear but she could see it in his body as he walked. Merle tightened his grip around Daryl his arm coming around his throat choking him as they walked.

Carol sucked in a breath watching as the move forced Daryl to turn sideways while Merle kept barking out laughs and taunting his younger brother. She would never get over looking at those two together at any given time. She started walking faster trying to catch up when she heard his voice close by.

"Where you in a hurry to Carol?"

Carol cut her eyes to Jackson and pointedly looked at Daryl and Merle out in front of them. She didn't say anything else but picked up her pace again not wanting to be around the man. He made her uneasy and she knew it wouldn't take much for Daryl to put him on his ass.

Rick appeared suddenly next to her his cool composure calming her slightly, "Make sure those two jackasses don't get into trouble."

Carol snorted and looked at Rick, "You really think they will listen to anything? Their gonna do whatever the hell they want."

Rick nodded knowingly, "Yeah I reckon they will but coming from you they'd give it a shot."

Carol didn't respond but was happy to see Jackson had backed off the closer they got to the men. He was still walking with her and Rick but wasn't invading her space anymore. Merle and Daryl both turned at the same time their eyes looking past her. Daryl looked at Merle saying something and his Merle's hand flashes out grabbing ahold of Daryl.

Carol watched as Merle's forearm tightened in restraint against his brother. Merle leaned in close talking just to him while Daryl's eyes stayed on the man next to her. He really was an idiot. He just kept walking right along like he wasn't walking straight for two hostile men that wouldn't think a thing about putting him on his ass.

As soon as they got to them Carol stepped closer to them separating herself from Jackson. Rick moved with them as Merle tightened his hold on Daryl and started walking for the truck. It was different seeing Merle have to be the one to restrain Daryl for once instead of the other way around. She heard his growl as Merle talked to him and chuckled, he was gonna be a sight today.

Carol climbed in the truck and Merle jumped in the driver seat while Rick talked to Daryl. Jackson was looking at her from the side and Merle raised an eyebrow looking down at her, "What the fuck is he doin?"

Carol shrugged, "I don't know."

Merle turned and locked eyes with him a sneer crossing his face as Daryl climbed in the truck. He set back not looking at either of them letting his eyes fall shut but she knew he wasn't sleeping the way his leg was bouncing up and down. Merle started the truck his eyes still on Jackson the entire time. Carol could feel the tension from the two men thickly coating her.

"Brother." Merle called.

"I know." Daryl smiled.

Merle snorted and nodded pulling through the gate and Carol got the sense she was missing a big piece of the conversation. She looked at them both but Merle's face was impassive and Daryl's face was unreadable altogether. His eyes were closed so she had no hope of reading him. She just settled back and let the scenery fly by her feeling adrenaline run through her blood thickly at the thought of being outside the fences.

It didn't take long for Merle to start howling out his own rendition of Creedence Clearwater Revivals Fortunate Son. She heard a light chuckle come from Daryl and looked over at him. He was turned slightly his head leaned back towards the window the wind pulling through his hair but his eyes were on her.

Merle elbowed her still singing as loud as he could as they neared their destination. It was different seeing them away from the prison both lost a great deal of the tension that usually stayed with them. She could almost see them before the world went to shit being in the vehicle together and Merle doing this exact thing with Daryl kicked back.

"Stay close. No wandering off woman." Merle groused.

Carol looked at him, "I'm not stupid Merle."

"Didn't fuckin' say you were but if ya ass gets hurt he's gonna put his foot down my throat and kick my balls out my ass." Merle challenged.

Carol cringed and moved closer to him not sure where exactly Daryl had went. She kept sweeping the area for him but kept coming up empty. Merle grabbed her hand pulling her along with him breaking her search for his brother.

Time had flown by as she gathered more and more stuff. Merle was watching over her and sighed, "Getting late."

Carol looked up and outside, "Shouldn't he be back."

Merle looked down, "He's fine."

"He left as soon as we got out here."

"You think hunting takes no time at all? Patience woman. Thought your ass would have that dealing with his bitchy ass."

"Fuck you cocksucker." Daryl growled sliding through the door.

She watched the tension wash from Merle's body the second he heard Daryl's voice. For all his cool composure he still worried about his brother the second he was out of his sight. Daryl dropped down heavily on the couch in the room and groaned deeply. Carol felt her body flush at the noise not looking up knowing her face would be red.

Merle turned looking at him, "Where is the blood coming from?"

Daryl looked down, "Strung him up in the tree. Lettin' him bleed over night."

Merle nodded sucking his teeth his eyes still on the blood on Daryl. Carol followed his eyes and felt slight panic at the amount on him. Daryl stood up his face stoic, "We stayin' here for the night or finding somewhere else?"

Merle eyed Carol and looked down at the stuff setting around, "Here."

Daryl nodded and disappeared up the steps grabbing his pack as he went. Merle tracked him until he disappeared and then looked at Carol, "Get ya ass up there he's hurt."

Carol stood up, "He said it was from the deer."

Merle looked at her, "He had a good walk back here that blood would've been tacky and he aint ever that fuckin' messy cleanin' a goddamn deer."

Carol paled slightly seeing what he meant and started towards the steps. Looking back at him, "Are you gonna lock everything up?"

Merle nodded already moving off and waving her away. Carol climbed the steps moving towards the bathroom knowing that's where he'd be. Knocking on the door she heard a grunt and stepped in the room. She huffed at him seeing that Merle was right about him being hurt.

"Why didn't you just say something?" Carol growled stepping closer to him.

Daryl looked at her, "I'm fine."

Carol swatted his hands away from the cut and started wiping it down, "You didn't bring anything else to wear did you?"

Daryl snorted, "This aint goddamn summer camp."

Carol pinched his hip harshly, "Stop. What happened?"

Daryl sighed and leaned back further letting his back his the wall while his ass stayed at the edge of the counter. Carol eyed his form sprawled out in front of her and licked her lips. Testing the sink next to them she was shocked to find that the water was still running.

"Natural spring water feeds the system. We were looking at the solar panels awhile back and gonna get them back to the prison to help out." Daryl grunted.

Carol flashed her eyes to the shower and the prospect of hot water. Daryl snorted reading her mind causing her to look at him. His eyes were predatory on her and he had a wolfish smile that she knew all to well.

"Go ahead." He jerked his head at the shower.

Carol raised an eyebrow at him but didn't argue pulling her shirt over her head. Daryl's eyes were all over her as she lost more and more clothing. His breathing deepened and she smirked to herself reaching for his belt and undoing it for him. He looked up at her from his relaxed position with an arched eyebrow.

"You gotta get clean." She smiled.

Daryl raised up pulling her mouth to his and growling when her bare chest met his. His hands immediately moved to cup her breast his thumbs sliding against her nipples teasing them. She whimpered when his hands started down her body pushing her legs wider for his searching hands. He slid off the counter standing over top of her his fingers sliding through her folds making a long moan punctuate the air.

Carol started working his pants down quicker making him chuckle and her growl. "Off now Dixon."

Daryl stepped back from her taking his boots off slower than she thought was necessary. When his pants fell loose around him and to the ground she sucked in a breath at his lean whipcord body. Daryl backed her towards the shower not stopping till she stepped inside. She started the water letting the hot water burn over her body.

The room quickly filled with steam and Carol turned smiling at Daryl as he stepped in the shower with her. His hands started lathering the soap up and she heard the door creak open. She peaked out seen Merle step in and look at Daryl bloody clothes.

"You alright baby brother?"

Daryl didn't speak instead going to his knees in the shower his hands sliding along Carol's leg lathering her up. Merle looked over at his silence and raised and eyebrow at her. She just bit her lip and he smirked at her his eyes looking her over from what bit was exposed. Carol kept her eyes on him her eyes willing him to strip much like Daryl had for her.

Merle followed her trailing eyes watching as her breathing kept deepening with the more Daryl's hands climbed her body. Closing her eyes when he got to her thighs and parted them she moaned and Merle chuckled. Carol's eyes snapped open and she motioned for him to come to her. Merle tossed Daryl's bloodied shirt down and walked for her.

Merle stepped into the shower and his mouth crashed with hers just as Daryl's fingers slid through her slit. Her entire body jerked and Merle's arms slid around her steadying her against Daryl's assault. Merle released her and Carol whimpered her eyes flicking down to watch Daryl as he pulled her leg over his shoulder exposing her to him. His eyes met hers as his tongue slid through her tasting deeply. He groaned a devious fire burning in his eyes as he continued working her.

Carol moaned her approval her eyes tracking the movement against her as her body responded to him. Merle's hands slid around her suddenly lathering her up much like Daryl had. His warm rough hands teasing against her skin as he explored and mapped her body. His large hands came around cupping her breast kneading them. Carol fell back against his chest letting them support her weight.

The feeling of their chuckles radiating through her body from two very different places was something she wouldn't soon forget. Merle's fingers were pulling and pinching her nipples relentlessly as Daryl drove her harder to her orgasm. Merle growled suddenly lifting Carol so her leg slid from Daryl's shoulder.

Spinning her around towards him he dropped to his own knees spreading her obscenely and tasting her just as deeply as Daryl as been seconds before. She gasped as his thick fingers slid into her picking right up where Daryl had been. She felt Daryl's hands sliding up the back of her thighs gripping her ass roughly just as she felt his tongue sliding along her body.

Carol moaned a hand sinking into both them. She was gripping Daryl's hair dragging him closer to her and had her hand on Merle pulling him more into as she rocked her hips against him. Daryl complied his soft licks and kisses turning into harder nips and more aggressive exploration of her. She moaned deeply when she felt his tongue preparing her.

Both of them going down on her at the same time was too much for her and she went spiraling over the edge hard and fast. There arms banded around her supporting her as she panted struggling to get breath into her body. She felt Daryl's body slide up her back and his straining cock catch on her ass. Merle repeated his actions their mouths blazing a hot trail up her body.

Carol felt Daryl's fingers slid into her from behind and nodded her head pushing back on him. Merle's hand was doing the same sinking into her and she groaned, "Please."

"What do you want sugar?"

Carol whimpered not able to form words so she rocked her hips back into Daryl's cock while gripping Merle's and pulling him forward. Merle met Daryl's eyes over her shoulder and lifted her swiftly up his thick cock sliding into her effortlessly with how wet she was. Merle growled steadying her against him while Daryl stepped up behind her his hand sliding down her spine and down to her ass. His fingers teased her but were soon gone only to be replaced with the head of his cock.

Merle's arms slid around her more pulling her more into his chest causing her hips to flare as Daryl pushed into her groaning. Carol let out a breath her mouth on Merle's collar-bone as she bit in against the pressure Daryl was causing. Merle gripped her hips tightly spreading her as Daryl's arms slid around her front cupping her breast pulling her back to him.

Her back fell into his chest as they both started moving inside her. Merle sinking into her as Daryl pulled from her both of their hands on her teasing and gripping marking and owning. Merle was using his grip on her ass to pull her into him more as Daryl's hand slid up to her throat holding her head back at the angle he wanted.

His mouth closed over hers taking her moans for himself. Her thighs tightened around Merle as she felt her orgasm starting to build and she rocked her hips as much as she could being that she was being supported completely by the two of them.

Tearing her mouth from Daryl's she met his eyes, "Harder, I need it."

He smiled at her licking his lips as they both picked up their pace falling in sync with one another. Sinking into her over and over at the same time making her feel more full than ever. She felt her chest heaving as Daryl teased her nipples his other hand slipping down to her clit and strumming it in time with their thrust.

Carol's eyes slammed shut and she heard them groan in unison as she clinched around them as her orgasm tore through her body with vengeance. Neither of them slowed down in their pursuit causing her orgasm to prolong and her body to jerk helplessly against them. Their names fell from her mouth like a prayer and a curse at the same time.

Daryl's teeth met her shoulder and his muffled curse as he bottomed out in her was more than she could take. She felt each pulse of him as own release was emptying into her warmly. Merle grunted feeling both of their aftershocks as Daryl continued to help support her not having pulled out of her yet.

Speeding up his thrust he growled latching his teeth on to her collar-bone much like she had him and pounded into her roughly. Carol whimpered her hands sinking into Daryl's hair and pulling him around to her mouth. Merle flooded her with the feeling of Daryl's mouth on hers and being able to taste herself in his mouth.

Carol was crushed between their heaving chest and held in place by their still throbbing cocks. Each pulse of their heart beats rocked through her core causing aftershocks to rock her. Merle let her down gently with Daryl's arms still around her keeping her upright as he pulled out of her as well. She mourned the loss of feeling so full immediately and wanted to snuggle into the both of them.

Merle picked up the soap lathering it again and started washing her off. Daryl's hands slicked through her soaked hair as he kissed her temple his breath fanning over her. Carol met his eyes and sucked in a breath at the intensity of emotions she seen in his eyes.

The shower was finished quickly and they collapsed into bed all yawning. Carol checked over the bandage on Daryl's hip one last time despite his protests and then snuggled down into the bed between them. Intentionally tangling their limbs together and pulling them in tighter against her.

"I love you two." She smiled into Daryl's throat.

Merle snorted his grip tightening on her just slightly, "Back at ya sugar tits."

Daryl breathing was deepening but his mumbled words were understood to her loud and clear. She would never misunderstand his _I love you_.

They were loading the truck when Daryl stopped in front of her pulling her in front of him. His fingers traced the visible mark on her collar-bone from Merle, his eyes flicked to hers and she seen him smirk. He leaned in letting his nose slide up her throat breathing her in. "You're beautiful."

Carol smiled and then yelped when she felt his teeth sink into her throat just below her jaw. Her hand sunk into his hair pulling him tighter against her before he pulled back looking her over again. He smirked and slapped her ass gesturing for her to get to the truck. Merle was walking out of the house again meeting them at the truck. He raised his eyebrow as the bright and new mark on her throat and shook his head at Daryl.

Carol marveled again at the normalcy of being in the truck with them and how it could have passed as a vacation in the old world. She leaned back letting her back rest against Daryl feeling sleep claim her. She hadn't gotten much sleep having woke them each up different times needing them again and them willingly complying to her wishes.

Merle pulled her legs up into his lap allowing her to completely stretch out laying across the both of them. Carol rolled burying her face against Daryl's stomach the rhythmic feel of his breathing and his scent sending her off to sleep with their hushed conversation.

"We'll take care of his ass. Don't doubt that baby brother."

Carol fought sleep trying to listen to them.

"You goddamn right we will he looks at her like that again or trails after her one more time he's gonna have a accident." Daryl growled.

"By accident you mean we're gonna carve his fuckin eyes out." Merle chuckled darkly.

She felt Daryl's laugh rumble through him, "Something like that brother."


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Easter.**

Carol was on her way to the library to get ready for the kids to show up when she heard foot steps shadowing her. She knew instantly it wasn't either Daryl or Merle. They would never be so stupid as to make noise if they didn't want to be heard and never so stupid as to stop each time she did. No she had a feeling of who was following her and it pissed her off.

Stopping and turning waiting for him to slink from the shadows like she knew he would she glared. She was dead on they money when he stepped out his eyes hot on her.

"Carol what a surprise running into you." Jackson smiled.

Carol crossed her arms her heart thundering not trusting him. "What are you doing?"

Jackson walked closer, "Was on my way somewhere."

Carol looked at him her hand slipping closer to her knife, "You need to quit."

Jackson's face changed, "You have options you know."

Carol growled her jaw tensing, "I don't give a shit about options! I'm happy. Leave me alone."

Jackson scoffed at her words but his words died in his throat as the sound of the gate opening alerted them to someone. She knew who it was by the silence and felt relief flood her. Relief was quickly replaced by anxiety as she realized just how he was going to react to Jackson doing what he was. She just prayed Rick was with him or even Merle.

Daryl rounded the corner his eyes landing on Jackson for all of a second before going to her. She seen him to a quick sweep before walking straight past the man not speaking. Carol turned the second he got to her and they started down the hall. She heard the gate open again and once again silent tread but she felt Daryl's silent laughter and looked up at him.

His face was stoic but his eyes were bright and he had a devious smirk on his face. She knew instantly he was up to something and wanted to know what was going on. She went to look over her shoulder but Daryl blocked her spinning her around to face him caging her against him. Carol raised her eyes to him but and her words died in her throat at his look.

"How much time till the kids show up?"

He was backing her towards the library quicker his strike not breaking in the slightest. He lifted her when she stumbled his hands keeping her secure against him as they kneaded her ass. He stepped into the library and kicked the door shut behind them not setting her down till he was across the room and she was on the desk.

"How long Carol?" His voice was gruff and hungry.

Carol looked at him, "About an hour."

He nodded working her belt open and slapping her hands away when she went for his. Carol set back letting him do things his way not questioning him while he was focused. He pulled her boots from her and started working her pants down her legs jerking her ass to the edge of the desk. Daryl dropped to his knees in front of her spreading her obscenely wide her legs spread as far as they would go.

Daryl leaned in breathing in deeply a deep growl escaping him. Carol planted her hands on the desk her eyes hooded watching him as he leaned into her his fingers sliding through her folds parting her. Her breath rushed out of her the second his tongue connected with her flesh and she couldn't look away from him.

Daryl wasted no time in going to work on her. She whimpered as the feel of his beard mixed with that of his tongue teased and tortured her in sweet delirium. His fingers sunk into her scissoring making her hips jerk with each motion harshly. He chuckled against her clit the vibrations almost more than she could take.

He looked up meeting her eyes and smiled against her letting his tongue slide across her thickly gathering her juices before returning to her clit. Carol slammed her eyes closed her chest heaving making her feel like she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Daryl growled drawing her eyes back to him.

His fingers picked up their pace hooking into her and dragging down her walls in a way that begged for heaven. Carol moaned raggedly her hands sinking in his hair dragging him harder into her as she rolled her hips against him. Daryl groaned taking her clit between his lips and making her orgasm break loose. He never let up on her till she was completely spent only leaving her alone when he shied away from his touch.

Daryl stood up pulling her against him while helping her stand up. Carol eyed him when he made no move like usual to take her. Daryl grabbed her clothes up helping her get dressed while adjusting his pants licking his lips and cleaning his fingers lewdly while his eyes burning into her.

"Taking off here in a bit."

Carol raised a brow, "Where to?"

"Huntin'."

Carol knew it was later than usual for him to get out and sighed, he was going to be gone over night more than likely. Daryl grabbed her dragging her in close to him. His mouth met hers hard and demanding like when he was angry and she met him steel on steel.

"I'll be back before dark. Aint going far out." He clarified.

Carol smiled as they heard the soft sounds of laughter coming towards them, "Get a move on then Dixon."

Daryl nodded at her turning and making his way towards the door. He opened it just as Lizzie went to swing it open the girl stepping back to give him room to leave. Carol watched his winged back disappear and felt worry settle in her stomach. A half remembered conversation between the brothers teasing her mind like a dream.

It was nearing dinner time and Carol was glad to see that Jackson was nowhere near staring at her his eyes stripping her down right there. Merle appeared suddenly along with Rick both setting down. Rick had went to check snares earlier in the day and Merle was supposed to be hunting as well.

"How'd it go out there?"

Merle looked at her, "No such luck sugar tits."

Rick snorted choking slightly on his food looking at her apologetically, "Something cleared the snares out. Walker."

Carol nodded seeing them cast a glance at each other before going back to eating. Merle was never one for being quiet and the mans silence was a dead ringer that something was going on. Carol was distracted though the second she heard Carl call out Daryl's name.

Both men's eyes went to him and Merle grinned nodding to Rick. Daryl was striding up the hill a doe over his shoulders. Carol tucked away the information in her mind that at least Daryl had went hunting and that maybe there wasn't something going on. That was until Daryl lifted his eyes to both men and that devious smile was back.

Carol rose from her seat taking off for him and she heard Merle and Rick curse. Merle would straight tell her to fuck off if he didn't want to talk to her about something and this wasn't between her and Rick. Daryl would be honest with her, brutally honest, if she asked. She heard both men behind her as she trailed Daryl.

"Merle y'all got this?" Rick questioned lowly.

"Yeah we'll handle it."

Carol gritted her teeth and stepped around to where Daryl was at lowering the doe down.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Carol questioned her voice brooking no argument.

Daryl lifted his eyes to her, "Be more specific."

Carol let the air his between her teeth and stepped closer, "What the fuck are you three up to?"

Merle stepped around shadowing his brother as he started on the process of cleaning the kill. Daryl looked at her his knife whipping out and she looked him over. He was less tense than usual. Calm almost it.

"We just handled some shit."

"Merle if you are gonna dance around the fuckin' answer then don't talk." She snapped.

Daryl laughed while Merle whistled shaking his head, "Goddamn piss and vinegar baby brother."

"Has Jackson been following you ever where you go?" Daryl questioned suddenly.

Carol looked at him knowing he knew about today. She thought briefly if he was aware of the other times and decided quickly that he likely knew all about it.

"Yes."

Daryl looked at her, "I told you if he didn't quit his goddamn shit he was gonna get fuckin' hurt."

Carol sucked in a breath and looked at him then to Merle. Merle looked right at her his eyes burning just like Daryl's were. "You weren't the only one he was stalking around. He made a move to corner Maggie yesterday. Rick seen him and intervened."

"He tried to catch in the guard tower. Damn near succeeded." Daryl growled.

She didn't need to ask about what happened to him. She knew what happened earlier was Daryl getting her down the hall while Rick probably lured him out to a waiting Merle. The men got him out and away waiting for Daryl to get to them.

Carol nodded her head, "If he was acting like that and trying stuff like that he needed to go."

"You're goddamn right." Merle hissed.

Carol watched them work in like usual in sync each other like everything else as they cleaned and butchered the deer. Neither needing to speak already knowing what the other needed and was doing. It was almost calming watching them work together.

Some of the newer people came to gather the meat to put up and cook some as Merle and Daryl finished and Carol stood up feeling a weight lift from with the knowledge that they had took Jackson out of here.

"I'm gonna head back." Carol yawned.

Neither said anything just nodded their heads grunting. Carol turned walking seeing Maggie and headed straight for her. Maggie met her eyes and Carol seen tears spring to her eyes.

Maggie grabbed her hand leading her off a ways, "Glenn just told me what Daryl and Merle done."

Carol nodded, "Yeah they told me too."

"He attacked me and i panicked Carol. I should have defended myself better." Maggie whispered.

Carol pulled her into a hug just as Rick walked by not looking at them but picking up his pace. "You did nothing wrong sweet heart."

Maggie and Carol talked for a while before Carol finally made to the bedroom about the time both Daryl stepped through showered off. Carol smiled at the clean scent that washed over her from him still mixed with his normal scent. It was heady and it was something she craved.

Daryl dropped on the bed kicking himself free of his pants immediately and stretching out. Carol crawled up the bed straddling him and Daryl moved his arm from over his eyes looking at her. Her hand closed around him sliding up and down in a perfected pattern that she knew he loved. It wasn't long till his hips were lifting with her strokes and she smiled.

Sliding herself down over him he groaned steadying her with his hands on her hips. Carol leaned over him her breast moving against his chest with each of their movements. Her eyes never leaving his as they chased the day away together. His hand came up cupping her face his thumb sliding against her skin lovingly. Carol leaned into his touch feeling her emotions break and ebb with her orgasm while Daryl carried her through finishing with her.

Carol relaxed against him letting her body stay on top of his while his arms caged around her holding her in place. She heard the soft click of the door and knew Merle was back from his own shower. Carol looked over her shoulder at him and he winked at her making her blush knowing his eyes were likely sweeping her body.

Daryl rolled his hips below her his cock sliding from her leaving her feeling empty. She whimpered and he smiled into her throat as his hands smoothed down her sides only to drag back up setting her on fire again. She felt the bed dip and yelped when Merle slapped her ass harshly.

"Your mouthy as shit today you know that?"

Carol nodded looking at him, "I do."

His hand lingered on her ass before the roughened warm skin started kneading her. Between his rough calculated movement and Daryl's soothing strokes along her sides and back she was dripping her ass moving with his movements.

Merle chuckled his fingers slipping down to tease her before she felt him suck in a breath. She went to shift off Daryl's torso but he locked her in place his face still buried in her neck breathing her in.

"Stay."

Carol nodded as Merle lined himself up with her sinking into her in one stroke. His hand slid down her spine dragging back to her ass slapping soundly repeating the process over and over. Each slap making her flood him and moan with abandon. Her sweat slicked body laying against Daryl's whipcord of a body while Merle thrust into her from behind was sensory overload and she whimpered.

Merle gripped her neck turning her towards Daryl dislodging his face from the crook of her neck. Carol met Daryl's eyes like Merle wanted and she felt both growl.

"Tell him." He commanded.

Carol kept her eyes locked with Daryl letting Merle's command wash over her. She was thinking to herself this could be heaven or this could be hell. She wasn't sure where she would go for the acts they committed together. But for the life of her she couldn't care one bit with the way Daryl was looking at her and the way Merle was making her feel.

"TELL him Carol." Merle ground out with the motion of his cock.

"I love you Daryl."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth his mouth slammed into hers stealing her breath. The kiss was more than she had expected from him draining her while simultaneously filling her to the brim with every ounce of love he was pouring into her. His hand sunk into her hair the other slipping between them to knead her breast with gentleness that was in contrast to the punishing rhythm Merle was delivering to her.

With a deep groan Merle slammed into her one last time filling her with every last drop of himself just like Daryl had. At the feeling Carol's walls seized around him a sweet feeling burning through her making her body feel like jello as she melted further into Daryl's hard body.

Daryl finally released her mouth kissing down her jaw to her ear, "No one is gonna hurt you Carol."


End file.
